Art of Allurement
by Jaylea Nyx Felesian
Summary: Between the struggles of finding out that he's of magical heritage and the growing strain on their relationship, Fai D. Flourite disobeys his foster father Ashura to go to Hogwarts. Full Summary Inside! [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**Between the struggles of finding out that he's of magical heritage and the growing strain on their relationship, Fai D. Flourite disobeys his foster father Ashura to go to Hogwarts. Between the stress of learning the works of the Wizarding world and being away from Kuro how will Fai deal with these sudden changes?**

**Year One | Part One**

**Age 9-10**

Fai stared outside his window, excitement clear on his face. Having planned to spend time with Kurogane at the near by castle for days he couldn't wait for his best friend to finally arrive at his house. As Fai waited at the window, he noticed a figure move to his right. Looking towards it, he recognized the person to be none other than Kurogane himself. He stood up out of his chair quickly and bolted out the door, exclaiming in a sing-songy voice, "Kuro-puu, you're late!"

Greatly surprised at the pleasant weather, something that was odd for the cold natured Wales, Kurogane walked up the small gravel path to Fai's house. A look that could be called a mixture of excitement but annoyance was shadowing his face as a small blond bounded out the door. Sending a glare toward Fai as the blond called him yet another strange name Kurogane stopped just short of the other. "What did I tell you, idiot? Stop calling me those silly names."

"Aw, but it's not fun calling you Kurogane, Kuro!" Fai exclaimed, a ridiculously goofy smile on his face. "So, are you ready to go?" Shifting his weight the red eyed boy sighed, knowing it was foolish to try and correct him. "Yeah, I can't be late for dinner. Hahaue will be mad if I stay out to late."

Fai nodded, his long hair falling into his eyes as he stated, "Père would get mad at me too!" Rolling his eyes at Fai's over the top antics Kurogane simply walked out the gate. "Come on already. I want to go see that castle!"

Walking towards Kurgoane when he paused for a second, Fai exclaimed, "Wait Kuro-beau, I forgot something!" With that he dashed back into the house, up the stairs and into his room. Looking around, Fai spotted the plushy of a white creature that sort of looked like a mixture between a rabbit and some other creature. Smiling, he picked the stuffed animal up and ran back down the stairs and outside.

Still standing at the gate outside, Kurogane began to mutter under his breath. Deciding on wither or not he should go see what his friend was up to, the young man could only blink as Fai flounced out of his house. "You're bringing a meat bun?" He dead panned. Lifting a hand to cover his eyes Kurogane could only give a heavy sigh.

Bringing the plushy closer to his body, Fai huffed, "Mokona's a Mokona, not a meat bun Kuro-vil." Not even casting the 'meat bun' a second look Kurogane began to lead the way. "Yeah, yeah. Just come on we got a bit of a walk." Living on the opposite side of the island from the castle the boys had a good ten minute walk. Judging the time from the sun's position Kurogane knew he had a good hour and a half to explore with Fai before dinner.

The walk, despite being 10 minutes long, seemed short to Fai. After all, looking at the scenery; which was breathtaking despite the lack of trees, was a pleasant walk. Plus the opportunity to tease Kurogane kept him busy and distracted. Soon, they arrived at the castle. Despite never being finished, it was an attractive tourist site. But today nobody was there and it was a perfect opportunity for young boys to explore. "This is going to be fun Kuro-rin!"

Nodding his head in a silent agreement Kurogane ignored the annoying nick name that Fai had picked up from his father and stepped closer to the uncompleted walls of Castle Beaumaris. The crimsoned eyed young boy didn't know what it was about the place but the prospect of exploring was just to great a thrill. Looking to Fai before he stepped under the small walkway rails Kurogane gave a crooked smirk. "Come on lets get closer!"

Fai clutched his Mokona doll closer to him and followed Kurogane into the walkway. The walls and the castle seemed big and maybe even slightly intimidating, but he put a smile on his face so that Kurogane wouldn't have a reason to call him a coward. "Where do you think we should explore first Kuro?"

Glancing back at Fai, Kurogane watched as he clutched at his meat bun. After a small battle on wither he should offer to help or not, the red eyed boy pushed on. _He needs to grow up anyway..._ However as they walked deeper into the center of the castle Kurogane couldn't help but glance back at Fai. Keeping his worry at bay, Kurogane didn't take the time to watch as two large owls circled over head. Fai, unlike Kurogane, had noticed the owls and dropped his plushy in surprise and fear. "K-Kuro, are those owls?" The blonde-haired boy tried to keep his voice steady, but it had shook slightly despite his effort.

Lifting his eyes upward Kurogane almost cursed aloud. _Shit.. _Glaring at the owns the young boy tried to scare them away by waving his hands. As the birds continued to descend Kurogane stopped to ponder on why there were two of them. Knowing exactly what the bird carried Kurogane turned around to look at Fai. "Your a wizard too?"

Fai shook his head slightly. "Wizards don't exist...And even if they did...I don't think I'd be one." But one thought kept running through Fai's head, _"Too"? Does he mean he's a wizard? But...They don't exist..._

Glancing at his friend with worried eyes Kurogane mentally shook himself. There was no way Fai would get a letter and not be a wizard. Knowing that his friend could turn down the school invitation Kurogane wanted nothing more then for him to accept. "Fai... I'm a wizard." Pausing for a second Kurogane wondered how he could explain. "You got that letter because your also a wizard..." Walking toward his friend slowly Kurogane picked up the letter and handed it to Fai. "Just read it."

Fai took the letter gingerly and reluctantly, half-expecting this to be a prank and half-believing what Kurogane had just told him. There _had _been some odd occurrences in Fai's life. Once, while alone and lost, he had made his Mokona doll appear before him and an arrow that had led him home. _But those had only been dreams, _he shook his head and opened the letter.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY," Fai looked up at Kurogane for a second, but kept reading,

"Headmaster: Clow Reed

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Flourite,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress ." He paused for a second, taking this all in. "My owl...? I don't have one." Pausing for a second as he took all this in, Fai put on a teasing grin to mask his nervousness. "Kuro-jolie, do you have an owl at home?"

Smirking at Fai as he watched him read the letter, Kurogane could only imagine what was going through the blonds head. Knowing Fai he would think it was all a joke that Kurogane had cleverly devised but sooner or later it would all sink it. Eager to tell his Hahaue that his letter had finally arrived, the boy was even more excited to tell her about Fai's.

"Sure you can use our house owl when mother sends in my return letter." To thrilled to even read the welcoming note Kurogane found the supply list and began to read aloud.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **_

_**of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_**UNIFORM **_

_First-year students will require: _

_ sets of plain work robes (black) _

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_**COURSE BOOKS **_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_1 wand _

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

Pausing for a second Kurogane looked up at his friend. "We can even bring a pet!"

Fai's eyes widened. He had always wanted a pet! "Can I bring a cat?" His apparent nervousness and skepticism were gone, replaced by eagerness. A small smile lifted Kurogane's lips as he watched Fai practically bubble with unmasked excitement. Hiding behind his hand the young boy managed to bring his emotions back under control as he grabbed Fai's wrist. "It says you can, but hurry up! Hahaue will be excited to know you got in!"

Fai quickly grabbed his Mokona doll as Kurogane practically dragged Fai out of the castle. "Do you think père will be happy to know I'm a wizard?" Despite his excitement, the one thing Fai was afraid of was being rejected because of his known wizarding status. But, as he thought about it, Fai dismissed the idea. _Père will definitely be happy for me!_

Jogging down the road as he towed Fai behind him, Kurogane couldn't wait to get home. Having been waiting on the letter for days now the young wizard was excited about his up coming school year with Fai. Aware of Fai panting behind him Kurogane slowed his pace and allowed his fingers to let go of Fai's wrist. His own flesh scraping across Fai's palm Kurogane was amazed at how soft the blonde's skin was.

Unable to hide the smirk that grew on his lips Kurogane wondered how long Fai would last at the hands of his father during a training session. "Geez... your so lazy." Casting a teasing look over his shoulder Kurogane wondered if he saw a slight bit of hesitation in Fai's eyes. Knowing that the blonde had an odd habit of getting uneasy when he thought Ashura would be mad, Kurogane wondered how the man would react to this new information about his foster son.

"No I'm not!" Fai panted. "You're just a super human." Fai rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile to hide his uneasiness about the thought of telling his père that he was a wizard. "Kuro...If père gets mad at me for being a wizard...Do you think I could stay with you at your house?"

Not wanting his friend to worry, Kurogane gently picked up Fai's hand again. "We'll have Hahaue and Chichiue tell him. No one will stand up to them." Giving the blonde's hand a comforting squeeze Kurogane tugged Fai closer. "Come on, we're almost home."

Heartened by Kurogane's thoughtful and comforting words, Fai nodded and walked with Kurogane towards their homes. Having lived across the street from one another for years, Kurogane didn't bother to stop at Fai's first. Knowing Ashura wouldn't be home for another few hours the boys instead walked up the path to the red eyed boy's home. Swinging the door open wide while he tugged Fai inside Kurogane called for his mother. "Hahaue guess what!"

"What is it Kurogane?" A woman, looking around the age of late-20s or early 30s, walked into the room with a warm smile upon her face. Letting go of Fai's hand the young boy dashed over to his mother. "My letter came into do day!"

A gentle frown began to crease the woman's brow as her eyes drifted to Fai. "Did it now?" Kurogane could tell his Hahaue was worried about Fai knowing of the Wizarding world. "But Hahaue, Fai's a wizard too!"

A look of total surprise flashed over the woman's face before she smiled. "Well then, congratulations Fai-kun."

"Thank you mère. Kuro and I are so excited to go to Hogwarts! It'll be fun." Fai spun around, excitement flashing in his brilliant-blue eyes. "Don't you agree Kuro?"

Turning back to rest his red gaze of his best friend Kurogane nodded slowly. Picturing Diagon Alley in his mind the young boy stopped to think for a moment. "Hahaue, how will Fai buy his supplies?" The thought of telling the blonde's father was still on Kuro's mind as he judged Fai's reaction.

She smiled thoughtfully and answered, "We'll think of something."

Fai stopped spinning for a moment, confused. "My père has some money; couldn't he just pay for it?" Giving the young boy a nod Lady Suwa turned on her heels as she walked deeper into the house. "That he can Fai-kun." Pausing for a moment to ponder on how to explain the Wizarding world's style of banking, the woman lead the boys into a small parlor.

"Mr. Suwa and I shall speak with your father later tonight when he returns, Fai-kun. Hopefully if an adult were to explain the situation it would be easier to understand then coming from a child's mouth." Casting a teasing wink in the boy's direction Kurogane's mother opened a small paper sliding door. "Dear, Kurogane's received his letter."

Settled down at a small table, Lord Suwa quietly turned his eyes toward his wife. An exact replica of Kurogane, even if older, looked back at the children with a smile. "I assume Fai-kun must have received a letter as well."

"I sure did!" Fai ran up to Lord Suwa and handed him his letter. "See?"

Kurogane's father nodded and ruffled Fai's hair, stating, "Seems like we have two wizards here instead one." Fai giggled and pulled away, taking the letter with him. "Why don't you and Kurogane go outside and play in the front garden while your waiting for you father to come home Fai?" Lady Suwa said, getting on her knees so she was eye level with Fai.

"Okay! Come on Kuro-puu!" Fai grabbed his best friend's arm and excitedly pulled him outside. Allowing himself to be tugged along, Kurogane smothered a small smile behind Fai's back. Grateful that, for once, his friend had something real to be happy about, the young boy didn't want to spoil Fai's fun.

Stepping through the front door the boys turned left on the small walk way that lead to the Suwa's home garden. Encircled by a low stone wall the garden was comparatively small to the Suwa's home in Japan. Small winding ponds ran through the garden like a snake, the ever green color of the water reflecting the boy's features as they walked over a wooden bridge. Small stones created a second path over the water, beside them white water lilly's floated above the waters surface. Koi fish darted every which way as the young blond tried to scoop one up.

After several failed attempts at catching one, Fai gave up and stood up. "Let's go to the fountain." Not waiting for Kurogane's consent, Fai dragged Kurogane towards the fountain situated in the middle of garden and sat down. "Hey Kuro, is your père and mère wizards too?"

Being dragged along once more by the blond Kurogane couldn't help but feel like a dog at that moment. Resisting the urge to pull his hand away from Fai, the black haired young boy calmly sat down beside his friend. Turning his gave toward the other with a slightly muffled look Kurogane nodded. "Of course Chichiue is a wizard but Hahaue is a witch."

Shifting his red eyes toward the fountain as the tranquil garden around them helped to sooth his nerves Kurogane stretched out his legs as he leaned back on his hands. Looking up at the setting sun the young boy smiled. "To think that Fai would get a letter too..."

"Hey Kuro. Why am I a wizard and père isn't? I don't understand. To be a wizard your parents have to be one too, right?" Fai stared up at the sky, not looking at Kurogane. _I wonder if Yuui was a wizard to..I wish he was here to get a letter._ The blonde's small, delicate hands shook slightly at the thought of his lost twin. To stop them from trembling, he clutched his Mokona doll tighter. He hoped Kurogane hadn't noticed them shaking.

Lowering his gaze to look at his friend Kurogane shook his head. "Not all the time. Some muggle-" He paused looking for a better word. "How do I explain? Well some wizards can come from a none magical family. Its sort of like a random gene I guess. Because your Chichiue is a muggle, or a none magical person, that would make you a muggle born."

Resting his red eyes on Fai, the young boy couldn't help but notice that the blond seemed a bit uneasy. Even after being around Fai for years Kurogane hardly knew anything of the new wizard's past. Wondering if it had something to do with the pained look in Fai's eyes Kurogane decided against bringing up the subject and chose instead to change it.

"Would you want to come with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

Fai, grateful for the subject change, looked towards Kurogane and smiled. "Sure!" Then he paused, "Wait, where is Diagon Alley? I've never heard of it."

Smirking at his friend Kurogane sighed. "Of course you haven't heard of it. If everyone knew about wizards they're be sure to be a war or something!" Rolling his eyes at the silliness of muggles Kurogane tilted his head. "Diagon Alley is hidden in London. Hahaue normally uses Flu Powder to get there. Its pretty cool! She throws it into the fire and it turns green before she can step in. After that she just vanishes!" Unable to keep himself from giggling at Fai's look of utter confusion Kurogane leaned back once more to gaze at the night sky.

"You'll see. Its really cool but at the same time its scary. I remember my first time, Hahaue had to hold my hand cus she thought I'd get lost." A light blush crept across his cheeks as Kurogane remembered the embarrassment of arriving while holding his mother's hand.

Fai smirked as he imagined Kurogane, while holding his mother's hand, get engulfed in green flames. "What, was the warrior too _afraid _to go by himself?" Truthfully, Fai was secretly hoping Kurogane could do the same for him, but he doubted his friend would. Nevertheless, it didn't stop him from hoping so.

Flushing bright red Kurogane hid his embarrassment behind a bluff. "As if moron. Hahaue is a lady who would needs to be escorted. If anything happened to her Chichiue would train me to the ground." Feeling his face cool down Kurogane beat back a small yawn. "I wonder when your Chichiue will be getting home?"

Fai rubbed his eye. He had been getting tired for some time now but it was getting increasingly hard to keep his eyes open. "Dunno..." Fai couldn't help but yawn. Looking at Kurogane, Fai murmured, while laying his head on Kurogane's lap, "I'm tired Kuro-beau." Soon, Fai's breathing became rhythmic, a sign that the young blond was fast asleep.

Body jerking in surprise Kurogane could only look down at the blond haired idiot who'd made himself at home upon his laps. "Oi..." He muttered, eyes taking in the peaceful expression upon Fai's face. "... You could have asked first." He sighed gruffly.

Lifting a tanned hand with slight hesitation Kurogane smoothed the blond tresses from Fai's face as his own Hahaue had always done for him. "Baka... don't you know your not supposed to fall asleep in another boy's lap?"

Fai, whom was still sleeping on Kurogane's lap, started trembling and his peaceful smile turned into a frown. He muttered something incoherently and his hand reached for something to pull close to him. Finding nothing, the young boy whimpered and brought his hand close to his body. As his nightmare got worse, so did his trembling and his whimpering got more frequent as if calling for help.

Pulling Fai deeper into his lap, Kurogane quietly muttered soothing words to the blond. Watching as the other's hand searched desperately for something in which to hold on to, Kurogane gave in and laced his fingers through Fai's own. An old lullaby came to mind, one that Kurogane's Hahaue had sang to him as a baby. Quietly humming the tune, Kurogane continued to gaze down at his friend with a worried expression.

Slowly Fai stopped trembling as Kurogane's lullaby reached his ears and his whimpering started to cease. With his hand still intertwined with Kurogane's, a peaceful smile once again graced his lips. He pulled the red-eyed boy's hand closer to him and snuggled close to it, his nightmares now gone.

Smirking at the gentle expression that Fai now wore, Kurogane allowed him to cuddle with his hand. _He should be using that meat bun not me! _But even as he tried to find a way to blame the close contact on Fai, the red eyed young boy couldn't help but feel at peace with Fai so close to him.

Keeping his eyes open for Fai's Chichiue, Kurogane spotted a tall figure walking up the main steps of the house. Looking down at Fai, the young boy debated on waking the blond up. Knowing that his friend would want to tell his foster father the news first hand Kurogane couldn't help but feel a bit worried. Would Ashura take all this in stride? Or would he think they were crazy?

Fai slowly opened his eyes, the sudden silence waking him from his slumber. Tired, he looked up at Kurogane with blurry eyes and mumbled sleepily, "Is père here yet?"

Quickly masking his gentle look Kurogane nodded stiffly. He wouldn't admit it but he was worried for his friend. While he'd never seen Ashura get mad he'd always been told that the silent ones were the worst when it came to getting angry. Gently lifting Fai off of his lap, fully expecting a disappointed look from the other Kurogane stood up and offered his hand. "Come on, lets go see Hahaue."

Wishing he would've kept sleeping on Kurogane's lap, he took his friend's hand and stood up slowly. The blond moved close to Kurogane so they were shoulder to shoulder and rested his head on Kurogane's shoulder, still sleepy. "Okay." He muttered, resisting the urge to fall asleep again.

Thankful that the dark hid his sudden blush, Kurogane took a deep breath only to inhale Fai's unique scent. Eyes widening at the sudden close contact Kurogane hesitantly wrapped an arm around the blond in a reassuring squeeze. Unsure if the contact was for Fai or even his own sake, Kurogane quickly stepped away and gruffly cleared his throat.

"Well then... lets get this over with." Turning to look at Fai he adverted his gaze after a moment. "And don't worry... Hahaue and Chichiue are here so there's no need to be scared." Once again Kurogane didn't know if it was for Fai's benefit or his own.

Fai gave a small smile, sensing Kurogane's uneasiness. Grabbing his friend's arm, he walked towards the entrance of the house. Both friends entered the house to see a tall man with long black hair talking to Kurogane's mother and father. The man wore a black suit, and he held a brown suitcase in his hand that was actually quite heavy and full despite it's outer appearance.

As the boys stepped into the hallway Kurogane heard Fai's father speaking. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Suwa for watching over my son. I was held back after an important meeting so I really appreciate your help."

Bowing slightly Kurogane's mother smiled. "It really was no trouble, the boys play so well together and Fai-kun certainly keeps Kuro-chan out of trouble."

Blushing at his mother's nickname Kurogane gruffly cleared his throat once more. "Oh before we forget Mr. Flourite, my wife and I have something we'd like to speak to you about concerning Fai." Standing next to Lady Suwa, Kurogane's father had a pleasant smile upon his face as he motioned for Ashura to follow them into the living room.

Instantly Ashura's face changed. Where his facial features had once been a pleasant calm the older man now had a tense expression in his eyes. Turning back to look at the blond Ashura smiled but as Kurogane watched it didn't reach his eyes. "Oh I hope he hasn't been causing you any trouble has he?"

Fai had seen that smile once before, but he ignored it. If he got scared now he wouldn't be able to summon up the courage to tell Ashura the news. "Père, I'm-I'm a wizard." He stuttered, looking up at his father with uneasiness. When he didn't get a reaction, Fai, with trembling fingers, took out his letter and handed it to his father, whom looked over it carefully.

"So your a wizard huh?"

**-  
><strong>First Installment: Year One<strong>  
>Chapter One<br>Chapter Two Coming Soon!  
><em>Release Date:<em>Weekly**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jaylea<strong> So I just wanted to say a few words before you run off hitting that Fav button and maybe review. :) I had a lot of fun writing this and I can't say how much I appreciate ~ShadowedLove97 (from DA) for helping me to create this! Even if this is a fandom with pre-made characters and locations a lot of thought still went into making this cross over. As you read farther on you'll come to some of the simplest parts of the story yet it was those simple things such as picking out a wand that the most thought went into~ I really can't wait to hear what you think about the story and hopefully you'll like the coming chapters that we post.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Year One | Age 9-10 Continued**

Fai had seen that smile once before, but he ignored it. If he got scared now he wouldn't be able to summon up the courage to tell Ashura the news. "Père, I'm-I'm a wizard." He stuttered, looking up at his father with uneasiness. When he didn't get a reaction, Fai, with trembling fingers, took out his letter and handed it to his father, whom looked over it carefully.

"So your a wizard huh?"

Shifting his eyes toward Kurogane's parents Ashura raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me you seriously believe this?"

Kurogane's mother nodded, "I do believe this. My husband is a wizard and I'm a witch." Knowing Ashura would most likely need proof, Kurogane's mother took out her wand and wrote "Takashi"-her husband's name-in the air.

Staring with wide eyes as the stick in the young woman's hand began to draw character's in the air, Ashura backed up slightly. "So your telling me... your _magical_?" Disbelief was evident in the man's voice as he tried to grasp what they were saying. "And your telling me also that my _son _is a wizard as well?" Shaking his head lightly the neatly dressed man sighed.

"So I guess I can't deny this seeing how you've... shown me that you can write letters in the air with a stick." Trying to ease the tension in his shoulders, Ashura nodded. "Well then... Fai we need to go home. It seems both you and I have a lot to talk about tonight." Looking to Takashi and his wife Ashura smiled faintly.

"I hope you wouldn't mind my son and I coming back tomorrow to talk to you about this... situation a bit more tomorrow?"

As Ashura and Kurogane's parents finished their conversation, Fai frowned and leaned closer to Kurogane, whispering to him, "That smile...It seemed cold." Casting his eyes downward and clutching his Mokona plushy, the blond mumbled, "Do you think he's mad?"

Shrugging his shoulders Kurogane whispered back. "If anything happens... my window will be unlocked." He didn't know where the words had come from but Kurogane had meant every one of them. Watching Ashura closely he noticed, as the older man glanced back at them, his eyes turning rather cold as he saw the boys standing so close to one another.

"Well then, Fai lets go." Bowing politely toward Takashi and his wife, Ashura grasped Fai's wrist and lead him out the door.

The blue-eyed boy looked back at Kurogane and called out, "A demain*, Kurogane!" Fai would've waved goodbye, but one wrist was in Ashura's hand and his other hand held his plushy, so he settled for smiling warmly back at him instead. Wondering to himself if Fai's smile seemed a bit uneasy Kurogane waved good bye, his red eyes fixed upon Fai's blue.

Leading the young blond outside, Ashura quickly let go of Fai's hand as the door behind them shut. "A wizard..." A cold tone seemed to embed itself within Ashura's voice as he crossed the street to their home. Not bothering to look back the older man hastened to open the door of their home and stepped inside.

That tone and his cold smile...Yes, Fai had witnessed those before. But they hadn't been directed towards him, rather one of Ashura's employees while Fai had visited his father's work. The poor man had done something to anger Ashura and, while not being directly harsh and wearing a cold smile on his face, had fired the man despite begging for a second chance-and adding he had a sick wife at home. It had scared Fai back then and, now that he was in a similar situation, he was equally or even more afraid than he had been back then. "P-Père?"

Turning his eyes to look at Fai, Ashura frowned. "What?" Moving to sit down at the kitchen table the older man collapsed into the chair with a heavy sigh. "A wizard..." he repeated for what felt like the tenth time. "And I thought I'd hidden you well enough." Running his slim hand through the black tresses of his hair Ashura closed his eyes. "What to do..."

Fai, still uneasy about the situation, heard Ashura's mutter and couldn't stop himself from inquiring, despite his fear. "'Hidden?' What do you mean by 'hidden'?" Pausing for a second, he thought about the meaning of Ashura's words. Realization dawned on the young wizard as he murmured, "You knew I was a wizard...You knew...And you didn't tell me! Why? Père why didn't you tell me this?" The fear in his voice was gone now, driven out and replaced by confusion and a little bit of anger.

Slowly turning his gaze toward his son Ashura coolly responded. "You dare to talk to me in that tone?" A wicked smile was fastened upon the man's lips as he watched Fai's expression change from fear to even anger. "Being a... _wizard_" he spate the word out. "-isn't something to be proud of. What do you think _normal _people will think of you?" Turning away from him Ashura gazed out the window toward the Suwa home. "I also don't want you to see that boy anymore, he's a bad influence on you. You will not be going to this school either. Rather instead I'll be sending you to one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the country."

"Y-You can't do that!" Fai stuttered, indignantly. "That's not fair. Kurogane's my friend and you have no right to take away what little happiness I actually have."

Snapping his eyes toward Fai the older man growled. "What reason do you have to be unhappy? You want for nothing in this house!"

Fai instantly recoiled, he had said the wrong thing and surely would suffer at the wrath at his father. _I-I have to get away._ Looking up at Ashura and trying to mask his fear with anger, Fai growled, "I'm going to my room."

Smirking at his son Ashura nodded. "That's right _Fai _run away from your problems." Pausing for a second he added. "And don't let me catch you sneaking out of this house... you know there will be hell to pay."

Ignoring Ashura's threat, he slammed the door to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Tears welled up in his eyes but he wiped them away, refusing to cry. _It's just not fair. Why should _he _choose whom I can see and where I go to school? _He longed to go back downstairs and fight with his father about it until he won, but the image of his cruel eyes raised through his mind and sent shivers down his spine. No, he couldn't go back.

Waking early the next morning Ashura readied himself for work. Not wanting to admit that he was worried if Fai had listened to him last night or not the older man quietly made his way to the blonde's room to check up on him. Finding Fai fast asleep Ashura sighed. "Thank goodness..." Turning away as he shut the door Ashura quickly locked the front door behind him as he got into his car to leave.

Fai woke up to the sound of an engine starting. Sitting up, he looked out his window to watch as Ashure drove away towards his work in a nearby city. He sighed with relief, grateful that he wouldn't have to face his father at that time. _I wonder if Kuro-puu really left his window open_. He smirked as an idea formed in his mind. Unlocking his window, he took his blanket and tied it to his bed post and knotted the bottom of it so it formed a rope. The only reason he was sneaking out of his room in the first place was to spite his father, so why not be flashy about it and go old school?

Fai, taking his blanket, opened his window and dropped the rest of the blanket out the window. Climbing out if it, he slid the rest of the way down and hit the ground quite nicely. _A 10 out of 10 landing if I do say so myself._ Looking around, he quickly and quietly ran across the street. Once he neared Kurogane's house, he slowed down to a walk. It was still only 6 in the morning, so he had to be quiet in order to avoid waking them up.

The blond snuck quietly around towards the back, where he knew Kurogane's window was. As he neared it, he noticed it was indeed open. Chuckling, he climbed through it and landed lightly next to Kurogane's bed. _I wonder if Kuro would get angry at me if I snuck into his bed? _Well, there was only one way to find out. Quickly, he climbed into the bed and laid on his side. They laid there, back to back. Slowly, Fai's eyes slowly closed and soon he fell asleep.

Feeling a sudden new warmth after a rather cold night, Kurogane muttered quietly in his sleep and rolled over. His eyes flickering for a moment the young boy draped his arm across Fai's waist and pulled the smaller boy closer. His mutterings slowly passing, Kurogane's cheek fell across Fai's golden tresses. His breathing stirring the strands as they tickled his nose the black haired young man jerked awake.

Red eyes opened to take in the sight of Fai curled snugly up against him as Kurogane's hand rested easily upon the other's hip. A bright blush crept over the taller boy's cheeks as he tried to slowly back away only to have Fai follow the warmth of his body.

_What the hell? _Puzzled as to why the blond was in his bed, Kurogane recounted the events last night, remembering he'd told the other that his window would be open for him if he needed it. Knowing Fai, the blond must have snuck into his bed late last night. Figuring that his friend needed the contact, Kurogane quietly muffled his bewilderment of Fai being so close and just let the contact sooth him back into sleep. Tugging the blond even closer as a chilly wind swept through the window and so that he could have at least some of the pillow that the blond was hogging; Kurogane shut his eyes. _Best get some more sleep at least..._

It was around 8 in the morning when Kurogane's mother walked in on them. Looking at them, she fought with herself over whether she should wake them up or let them sleep for a few more hours. _But their so cute laying there...I don't know if it'll be right breaking them up._ Soon, though, she came to the conclusion that she'd let them sleep and tell her husband about how cute they were laying like that. Quietly backing out of the room, she closed the door and walked towards her and her husband's room. "Takeshi, I just saw the cutest thing."

Hearing the door shut, Kurogane's red eyes snapped open. Turning to look at his clock the young boy began to freak as he saw the time. "Fai get up already! Hahaue is gunna see us!" Scrambling out of bed the young boy ran to his closet. "Gotta get dressed... where to hide you.." Dragging his bed cloths off of his body, not in the least bit shy in front of Fai in his haste, Kurogane slipped into a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"Um, Fai go out the window and come around to the front. Give me about five minutes!" Dashing out of the room Kurogane hastened to the kitchen where he knew his mother would have breakfast ready. Finding his mother not in the room Kurogane's ears perked as he heard his mother's voice.

"Yes, Fai-kun was cuddling with Kuro-chan in his bed!" She giggled. Blushing bright red the young boy collapsed into a chair. _No... she saw us! _Looking up from the floor, Kurogane almost yelped as he saw Fai hadn't done as he'd asked.

Ignoring Kurogane's instructions, Fai waited for a few seconds before walking into the kitchen and exclaiming "Bonjour everyone!" He put a goofy smile on his face as he saw Kurogane's face. "Hey Kuro-chiot, do you know what we're having for breakfast?"

"Covers been blown huh son?" Walking into the kitchen hand in hand with his wife, Takashi smirked at his son teasingly. "Didn't know that you and Fai-kun were so close for him to so casually crawl into your bed." Sending a glare at the blond Kurogane huffed. "Its his fault for falling asleep, he should have waken me up." Not daring to say that he had fallen asleep as well Kurogane blushed lightly as Takashi roughed his hair up.

"Well I'm sure that Fai-kun needed your warmth son, finding out your a wizard isn't something that happens every day now is it?" Sitting at the head of the table Takashi smiled up at his wife. "So I'm assuming we are going shopping for two today?"

"Of course. So how about it Fai-kun, is it alright if we buy you supplies?" Lady Suwa smiled at Fai and waited patiently for his answer.

"You really don't have to. Père had given me some money last night before I went to sleep. See." Fai reached into his pocket and feigned mock surprise as his hand turned up empty. Putting a smile on his face once more, Fai said, "Oh...It seems like I must of forgot it in my room...Maybe I could go over and grab it?"

"No, no there's no need." Kurogane's mother insisted. "Just have Ashura pay us back instead."

Fai almost frowned, realizing that it might be a problem if Kurogane's parents ever came over his house to ask his father for the money he owed them. But he kept his composure and answered, "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Lady Suwa nodded and Fai flashed her a bigger smile. "Well, if you insist I guess I have no choice." Scoffing at his friend Kurogane stood up to walk toward Fai. Lifting his hand the red eyed boy flicked the other between the eyes. "Really don't be so difficult. Hahaue will win in the long run... she can be pretty scary." Shooting a look to his mother who simply gazed at her son with a loving smile Kurogane sighed in relief. "So shall we go?"

Takashi nodded at his son's question. "Yes, because its Fai's first time we'll use the Flu Netweork." Smirking at his wife the older man continued. "We'll have the snuggle buddies travel together so that Fai-kun doesn't get lost." Blushing bright red at his father's teasing Kurogane scoffed. "Fine, I'll make sure the baka doesn't get lost."

Moving into the living room where the fire place was the four of them gathered around the hearth. Picking up a small vase of powder from a near by shelf, Takashi held it out to Kurogane who grabbed a small pinch. Reaching out for Fai's hand, Kurogane stood before the small flames. "Don't let go alright?" He warned.

Pulling Fai close to him as he had when they were asleep Kurogane threw the powder into the fire. As the flames glowed green he pulled the blond into the fire before shouting, "Diagon Alley."

Fai clung onto Kurogane tightly and closed his eyes. It seemed, to Fai, as if everything was tight against him. But soon the pressure around him and Kurogane vanished as they landed in the hearth of a tavern. "Kuro, where are we?" Fai kept holding onto Kurogane, he wasn't letting go until Kurogane's parents arrived at least.

Smirking at his friend Kurogane stepped out of the hearth, pulling the blond along with him. "The Leaky Cauldron." Walking toward the bar the young man pulled out a small bronze coin. "Two butter beers please." The bar keep nodded and after collecting the money quickly set to work readying their order.

"This is how we'll get into Diagon Alley," pointing toward the rear of the pub Kurogane grinned as his parents came into view. "Here's yer' order." Sliding the two cups of Butter Beer toward the young boys the bar keep wandered off. Picking up his drink carefully as it was near over flowing, Kurogane took a quick sip. "Try it." He smirked at Fai.

Fai looked down at the mug. He smirked, it did look good. Glancing at Kurogane, the blond raised the mug to his lips and took a sip. A flavor that could only be described as sweet and creamy hit his tongue and, as he put the mug down, he couldn't help but let a content smile grace his face. Turning towards Kurogane, Fai exclaimed, "It's so rich and creamy and sweet!"

Rolling his eyes at his friends antics Kurogane smirked. "Its supposed to be. Now hurry up and lets finish these so that we can get our shopping over and done with." Tipping his glass up, the young wizard quickly downed the rest of his drink before placing it back on the counter. Behind him his father chuckled as Kurogane whipped away a mustache of cream. "Kuro's gunna be a drinker when he gets older!" A muffled gasp of pain came from Takashi as Kurogane's mother pressed her elbow into his ribs. "No he will not, isn't that right Kuro-chan?"

Fai nodded and quickly drank half of his butterbeer, which was all he could manage. Standing up quickly, Fai grabbed Kuro's arm and pulled him out of his chair. "Come on Kuro-rin! You're the one who was rushing me! Stop being a slow-poke and let's get moving."

Allowing himself to be pulled along by Fai, the red eyed young boy eagerly followed behind his friend. Kurogane might act like he was uninterested but he was just as eager as his friend to see the Alley. Following behind them Takashi quickly tapped his wand in the required order upon a old brick wall in the rear of the pub. "Ready Fai-kun?"

Smiling down at the blond, Takashi placed his hands on each of the boys shoulders to give them a light push as the wall opened up. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Fai could only stare in wonderment as the wall opened to reveal a crowded and narrow street. Wizards and Witches everywhere walked leisurely throughout the street as owls flew over their masters while they walked down the streets. A box flew out of one shop, hitting a Witch on the head whom cursed loudly in the direction it had come from. And, at the end of the street, was a huge building. There seemed to be a sign on it, but Fai was too far away to be able to read it. All Fai could do was say, "Wow," which didn't do his wonderment much justice.

Quietly laughing at his friend as Fai walked around staring at everything, Kurogane grabbed Fai's hand in his eagerness. "Come on, I want to go get our wands first!" Tugging the blond after him, Kurogane rushed into a messy shop. The sign over head read **Ollivander's Wand Shop**.

Standing at the back of the shop a thin old man turned to smile at them. "Well then, I would suppose your both here for your first wand?" The old man's tone of voice was welcoming, so Fai had no problem with answering, "Yes!" Turning towards Kurogane, Fai inquired excitedly, "Can I get mine first?" Raising his brow in amusement Kurogane stepped back with a wave of his hand. "By all means Mr. Wizard."

Looking the young lad over, Ollivander quietly retreated down a row of wands. "Eager and some what excitable, perhaps this wand will do for you." Holding a small box in his hand the old man gently pulled out a light brown wand. "Crafted out of Aspen with a Unicorn Hair core, lets see how this fits you." Handing the wand over to the young blond Ollivander stepped back to judge his choice.

Fai took the wand gingerly. Looking at Ollivander he asked, "Do I wave it?" Ollivander nodded, and Fai waved it. Boxes containing wands flew out of the shelves and a vase broke to Fai's left. The young blue-eyed wizard dropped the wand in surprised and subsequently blushed when the boxes were done flying everywhere.

Ollivander ducked as a box almost hit him square in the head. "No, that doesn't seem to be the right one." Grabbing a box that was on the floor, he took out a light brown, nearly white, wand that seemed light in his hands. "This one might do the trick." He handed Fai the wand, whom took it hesitantly as if it would cause more boxes to go flying. But the wand seemed to fit right into his hand and only a small spark flew out of it.

"Yes, we seem to have found your wand. May I see that for a second?" Ollivander took the wand from Fai and inspected it closely. "Beautifully crafted out of Willow with the core as Dragon Heartstring. Seems to be 9 inches." He handed the wand back to Fai, whom took it eagerly.

"So this is my wand now?" Fai asked, excited that he finally found his wand. Ollivander nodded, which seemed to prompt Fai to inquire about something else. "Why didn't the other one work?"

"It is complicated, but to put it simply; the wand chooses the wizard." Ollivander answered. Having answered the blonde's question the old man turned to the tanned young man who stood by his parents. "Ah, I know exactly what sort of wand that will suit you Mr. Suwa." Letting his gaze move to Takashi, Ollivander smiled. "Proud and loyal just like your father. A warrior of great strength but also of compassion. A wand of Cedar will work well with you, however what sort of core?"

As he continued to mutter to himself the old man wandered to the back before coming out with two boxes. "First lets try a Unicorn hair." Handing a medium sized wand to the young boy Ollivander prompted him to give it a wave. Unsure of the wand in his hands Kurogane gave the wand a light wave. Just like before with Fai's first try, boxes flew off of shelves. Shaking his head Ollivander took back the wand and handed Kurogane the second one. "Dragon Heart String it is then."

As soon as the wand was in his hands Kurogane knew it was the right wand. A feeling of power swept through the young lad as he held the wand in his hand, a small crooked grin upon his lips. "Ah, just as I thought." Smiling at the young boy Ollivander nodded before he clapped his hands. "So two wands is it? If you'll come this way." He beckoned to the adults as Kurogane turned to Fai.

"That was pretty cool," the young wizard murmured as he continued to look at his new wand. The color of its natural wood, the cedar wand was around 12.5 inch; longer then even Kurogane's fathers.

"Are we allowed to use magic at home?" Fai inquired, looking at his wand in wonderment. "Or, do we have too as homework?" Fai held up his wand, it felt light in his hand. He wondered what his father would do if he ever found out he disobeyed him and went with Kurogane to get his supplies.

Shaking his head Kurogane answered the blonde's question. "No, under-aged wizards aren't allowed to use magic at home. At school we can and as much as we want... as long as we don't do anything stupid." Casting a warning look at his friend Kurogane began to warn him. "If we get expelled they'll break our wands and we won't be able to use magic ever again."

Fai smiled, "Kuro, are you suggesting I'd use magic to pull a prank on you?" He giggled, thinking of many ways he could tease Kurogane by using magic. "I'd never do that Kuro-chiot!"

Looking at his friend Kurogane scoffed. "Tch, I _know _you Fai. You'd use anything to tease me just like Chichiue."

Kurogane's mother and father walked out of the shop. Fai noticed them, smirked at Kurogane and ran to Lady Suwa, exclaiming, "Mère, Kuro-rin's being mean! He said I'd tease him by using magic at Hogwart's!"Eyes going wide Kurogane chased after Fai. "Oi, don't go whining to my Hahaue when you don't get your way!"

Watching the two boys Takashi smiled. "That's right Fai, you should be sure to tease him while he's gone for me. Oh and be sure to tell us _everything _he does."

"Okay!" Fai exclaimed, then turning his head towards Kurogane he stuck out his tongue. His eyes gleaming, he inquired, "Where do we go next?" Looking to his wife Takashi shrugged. "I guess we can go get them fitted for robes then sit down for lunch. The fittings normally take a while at best."

Leaning back in his chair Kurogane moaned about an overly full stomach. Resting his growing hand on top of his belly the young red-eyed boy grinned happily. "Chichiue can we go check out the pet story next?" Having been in the tailor's shop for at least two hours both boys were happy to have escaped with their new school cloths.

Turning to his wife Takashi shrugged. "I guess to hurry up the trip your Hahaue and I could go gather your books while you two pick out a pet."

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Kurogane's mother, Shinasuki, agreed. "The pet shop should be up the street. Don't leave the shop until we come and get you two."

Fai stood up quickly. "We won't," He promised, a goofy smile on his face. "Come on Kuro!" He grabbed his best friend's arm and towed him in the direction Shinasuki had Fai's promise to stay at the shop until his parents had joined back up with them, Kurogane gently pulled his arm free of Fai's hand. "I'm not a dog Fai, don't try to lead me around so much." He huffed.

"Aw, but Kuro-puppy, you're so fun to lead around." Fai moaned, faking disappointment. Huffing at his friends expression, Kurogane shrugged it off. Feeling his expression twitch with annoyance at Fai's recent nickname Kurogane picked up his pace to walk beside the blond. "Yeah, yeah. How about I get _you _a collar and walk you around like a dog."

"Only if you could catch me!" Fai teased, taking off in a run towards the shop. "Oi don't run off like that, baka!" Kurogane shouted as he took off after Fai. Unable to contain the smirk that was lifting his lips Kurogane shouted after Fai again as the blond easily put more distance between the two. "Wait up you moron, we're going to get separated!"

Fai slowed down to a walk and let Kurogane catch up with him. "You're so slow Kuro-puu." The young wizard teased, a twinkle in his eye. "Tch, your to stupid." Brushing the blue eyed wizard's tease aside Kurogane looked up at the shop's sign. "Well lets go in already, I want to see the owls."

Gently pushing Fai forward Kurogane stepped into the shop and stopped to let his eyes adjust as the door shut behind him. Smelling purely of animals the scent was almost a tad bit revolting to the young boy as he made his way toward the owls. "Chichiue said I should get one of the bigger sized birds so that he can send me packages..." Muttering to himself the young man wandered down the isles until he stopped at the cage of a Australian Masked Owl.

Fai looked at the bird thoughtfully and smirked, saying, "It looks like just like you Kuro-beau!"

"Ah, an Aussy Owl?" An elder woman walked toward them, a light limp in her step as she walked. "This is a good choice of bird if you plan on sending heavier letters." Reaching upward the woman carefully brought down the cage, the golden owl inside hooting in minor alarm.

"I assume this is the bird of your choice?" Kurogane nodded as he turned to Fai. "What do you plan to get?"

"I'm going to get a kitten!" Fai exclaimed. "I wonder where..." He trailed off as he noticed a small white kitten come up to his feet. It meowed and Fai smiled. "You're cute." He picked up the kitten and cradled it in his arms, the kitten's back towards the floor. "What pretty blue eyes you have." Fai murmured. As he scratched it's belly, he noticed something; a scar over it's heart. His smile slowly melted off of his face. "What happened to you? Did your previous owner hurt you?" Fai muttered, his voice full of sadness. Looking towards Kurogane, he said, "I think I'm going to get him." He showed Kurogane the kitten, being careful not to touch the scar over it's heart.

His red eyes darted between the white kitten and his friend. The smile that had previously graced Fai's lips was now gone, something Kurogane always hated. "I think he fits you." Kurogane said softly.

Fai looked at the kitten again, thinking of what to call him. "I think I'm going to call you Tsuki," Fai said, bringing the kitten closer to him. Nodding at his friend's choice Kurogane turned to the door to see his parents walk in.

"Finished choosing?" Takashi asked the two boys.

"Yes." Fai smiled. "Kuro-rin got a big owl! And I got this kitten. His name is Tsuki!" Looking towards Kurogane, the young wizard said, "Kuro hasn't picked out a name for his owl yet." Shifting his weight, Kurogane turned to his owl. "How about Tawny?"

"I like it!" Fai declared, grinning. "It fits her!"

Shinasuki giggled, amused at the scene before her. "Alright, Chichiue and I will go and pay for them. Why don't you two go outside and wait?"

"Can I bring Tsuki with me?" Fai inquired, holding the kitten protectively.

"Of course. And Kuro-chan can bring Tawny with him as well." Shinasuki stated, smiling warmly. "Now why don't you two go outside?"

"Okay! Come on Kuro-puu!" Fai raced out the door, the kitten still in his arms. Taking the bird cage in hand Kurogane was stopped by the shop owner as she handed him a thick glove and a tether. "Use these." Nodding to the woman Kurogane quickly slipped the glove on before asking the owl to step up on his hand. Clipping the tether on the owl's left foot, the young boy carefully brought the bird out before setting the cage down at the door. Thanking the woman as he walked out the door, Kurogane joined his friend.

"Hey Kuro...Do you think I could sleep over your house tonight?" Fai inquired, looking at his friend.

Turning to his friend quickly Kurogane gave Fai a sharp look. "I don't see why Chichiue would mind... are you sure everything is ok with Ashura?"

"I'm sure. I just want to spend some time with Kuro, that's all." Fai placed a fake smile on his face. Scoffing at his friend, the red eyed boy shrugged. "Like you haven't spent all day with me today." He gently teased. Running a finger down his new owl's tawny chest Kurogane nodded. "Fine, it should be fun anyway. Hahaue always loves when you come over."

"Yay! I get to sleep over Kuro-rin's house tonight!" He excitedly exclaimed, making the witches and wizards close to them turn to look at the two young boys in confusion. Sending a pointed look in Fai's direction, Kurogane barked at him to keep his voice down. "Geez do you want them to think we're gay!"

All Fai could do was look at him and smile. Soon Takashi and Shinasuki stepped out of the shop. "So I hear Fai-kun is coming over," Kurogane's mother mused, looking down at the two boys, clearly amused. Behind her Takashi laced his fingers within her own. "Is he now? Well that will make for an exciting night."

Huffing at both his parents Kurogane began to pick up their shopping bags. "Well then lets get home already." Watching as his mother went to grab a bag of books the young boy hastened over to pick them up before her. "Hahaue doesn't need to carry anything," he directed a gruff look to Fai as his father chuckled. "I've booked us two rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, Fai do you need to contact your father before you board the train tomorrow?"

Fai stopped smiling for a second, thinking. "Yes...I think I should." _Even though I don't' want to, it's better to tell père now instead of later. _Watching as Fai's face seemed to fall for the briefest of seconds Takashi gripped the boy's shoulder warmly. "Why don't you have Kuro-tan join you as you call him. Once your done we'll get your trunks ready for tomorrow."

"Okay." Fai nodded, smiling. "It would be easier to explain why I'm not coming home tonight with Kuro-chiot with me!"Gripping all the bags he could carry, Kurogane bumped Fai with his shoulder again. "Alright already. Lets get back to the tavern." Keeping a watchful eye on his mother to make sure she didn't pick up anything heavy, Kurogane began to lead the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Fai picked up the phone, nervous to call his father. "He'll be angry that I snuck out..." He whispered, grabbing for Kurogane's hand. Turning to him, Fai said resolutely, "Don't leave me."

Shocked by Fai's sudden tone of voice, Kurogane gripped the blonde's hand tightly as he nodded. Unable to speak all he could offer was his presence. Keeping his red eyes trained on Fai as the phone rang Kurogane wanted to cross his fingers that Ashura was in a good mood. _At least we're in London, _he thought. _He can't do anything while we're here... _

The phone stopped ringing and as Kurogane listened into the phone call the young boy could hear the cold words that Ashura directed at Fai. _"Where in the hell are you?" _Hesitantly Fai said, "Père, I'm...I'm in London right now at the Leaky Cauldron."

Concentrating on hearing what Fai's father said next, Kurogane wanted nothing more then to yank the phone out of Fai's hand.

"_I told you that you couldn't go to that bloody school!" _

"But Père it's not fair that I can't choose where I go to school! It's my life and it's my choice. I'm a wizard and you can't change that about me!" Tears started spilling out of Fai's eyes. "I don't care if you don't want me to be a wizard or that you don't want me to see Kurogane."

Body jerking in anger over Fai's words, Kurogane lifted his hand to grab at the phone. " I...I want to go with him to Hogwarts..." Fai trailed off, sobs racking his body as the young wizard struggled to think of something to say. Body shaking in anger the red eyed boy's hand wrapped itself around the phone only to have his Hahaue pull it from his hands.

Turning around in surprise Kurogane opened his mouth to say something before the older woman placed a finger on his lips with a smile. "Kurogane why don't you take Fai to your room? Ashura and I will settle this." Nodding to his mother the young boy gripped the blonde's hand more tightly and pulled him toward the stairs.

"Come on Fai, lets go pack our trunks." He said heatedly as the recent conversation ran though his mind. Fai nodded, wanting something to distract himself. The two young wizards soon came to Kurogane's room, where, instead of packing his trunk, Fai collapsed onto the bed. "Père...Père, he..." He couldn't think of any words to describe what had happened between him and his father.

Sitting on the bed beside Fai, the dark haired teen sighed. "Don't worry about it." Kurogane said, watching Fai's face fill with pain before his eyes spilled over once more. With a hesitating hand the young boy gently covered Fai's eyes as he cried. "Chichiue and Hahaue are here," he said thickly. "And I'm here too... so .. don't cry Fai."

Fai nodded and clung to Kurogane. _Maybe...Maybe mère and Kuro's père can convince my père to accept me..._

Gripping Fai's hand Kurogane dragged him down to the floor beside two trunks. "Lets get this done." He said with a strained voice. "Hahaue will be mad if its not neat." Casting a worried look toward Fai, Kurogane racked his brain for anything to take Fai's mind off of his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Demain: means til tomorrow.

_Hahaue- Kurogane's Mother_

_Chichiue- Kurogane's Father_

_Pere- Fai's Father_

_Mere- Fai sometimes calls Kurogane's Mother._

**French Nick Names that Fai uses.**

_Jolie- pretty_

_beau- beautiful _

_chiot- puppy)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow... I am sooo sorry that I haven't uploaded for this in a really long time! All I can say is that I've fallen out of Fan-Fiction and haven't been writing this, hell I hadn't been writing in a long time until I started my OC story with Itta-chan. So, to compensate I shall try to remember to upload every now and again; up to chapter 6 which is as far as Shadow and I got. I'll contact her to see if she wants to continue and if not, because I have all of our plans saved I'll work on it a bit at a time by myself when I feel like it. Anyway, for now enjoy chapter 3! _

**Year One | Age 9-10 Continued**

It was about 5 minutes until 11 Am. Fai, Kurogane, Shinasuki and Takashi had just past through the barrier that led to Platform 9 ¾. It was about time to board the train, but they couldn't seem to get Fai to get on it. Standing next to his friend Kurogane gave a heavy sigh. "Come on baka, its just a train." Smirking he looked at Fai. "Weren't you the one who said you wanted to come to Hogwarts with me?"

Fai smiled nervously, remembering the previous night's events. "Yes, but now that I'm actually looking at the train...It's sort of intimidating..." He trailed off, looking uneasily at the train that would take him and his best friend to Hogwarts. Gazing calmly at his friend Kurogane shrugged. "Well its your choice, I'm getting on. Do I need to drag you aboard or will you come willingly?"

"Maybe..." Fai trailed off, looking at his friend's hand. He shook his head, as if berating himself over something.

"Fai-kun, everything will be all right." Shinasuki reassured the blue-eyed wizard. Kneeling down, she hugged the blond comfortingly. "We'll sort everything out with your father. So don't worry about angering him. Go to Hogwarts and have fun."

Fai's eyes widened for a split second, then they closed as Fai hugged her back. "Thank you mère." Breaking away, the young boy looked at his friend and smiled, inquiring, "You ready to get on?"

"About time, geez have to put on a show just to be hugged by Hahaue." Taking a firm hold on his trunk in one hand and Tawny's cage in the other, the young boy placed his trunk beside the car for a steward to load upon the train. Hesitating for the briefest second himself, Kurogane gave his parents one last wave before stepping inside. "Chichiue, you better take care of Hahaue!"

Smiling at his son's words the older man nodded. "Of course I will." Shinasuki shook her head slightly. "As if I need to be taken care of. It's your father who needs the help," She said teasingly. Takashi merely wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "Yeah, I know. But that's why I love your mother." Bending down to give her a light kiss, Kurogane gagged at his parents show of affection. "Get a room already!" He snapped, blushing lightly.

"Fai, get on the train... its about to leave." Dashing inside the young boy stopped at a window to look at his parents one last time. _Its only until holidays... _he mused. From within her cage Tawny gave a light hoot, as if to remind the young boy that he wasn't alone.

Fai got on the train and took one last look out the window before joining Kurogane. "It's official then. I'm a Hogwarts student now."

Bracing himself against the coming jerk as the train finally began to move, Kurogane felt a light bump as Fai collided into his body. "Can't even stand on your own two feet huh?" Smirking at his blond haired friend Kurogane motioned for him to follow. "Lets go find an open compartment."

"Okay Kuro-rin!" Fai exclaimed, following his friend as they looked for an empty one.

After passing around 10 compartments, they finally found one completely empty. "Let's sit here!" The blond said, entering the compartment and sitting down in the second to last seat in the compartment. Following his friend with Tawny in tow, Kurogane set the bird down beside the door before taking the window seat for himself.

Fai put Tsuki on his lap and started petting him on the back. "How long until we get there?" Now that was actually on the train, he wanted to get there as soon as possible. _I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! Then I'll get to learn magic! And maybe I could impress père and get him to realize being a wizard isn't all that bad,_ the blue-eyed boy thought, forgetting he wasn't allowed to practice magic outside of school.

Kurogane shrugged, "Chichiue said we'll get there by nightfall. I'm guessing that the school is located some where in Scotland." Looking out the window as the train passed through the last of the city's limits the young boy settled down in his seat. "So if I were you I'd get comfy."

Fai was too lost in his thoughts to notice, all he heard was the word 'comfy'. "Oh, what did you say Kuro-puu? I wasn't listening." He said, a smile still on his face.

"Tch, just like you to ignore me." Sliding down in his seat so that he could prop his legs up on the other side Kurogane smirked. "Just you wait, I'll be whipping your ass once we get to school!"

"Oh really?" Fai mused, looking at his friend with a glint in his eye. "As if you could hit me with your spells. I'd just dodge them!" The young wizard smirked, as if daring his friend to think of a good comeback.

Scowling at the other Kurogane opted to remain silent. After being friends with the blond for so many years he knew that being silent was the only way to win against Fai.

As the train finally came to a stop Kurogane jerked awake. After having fallen asleep from the long ride the young boy was eager to see the castle. Gently shaking Fai awake the red eyed boy couldn't contain his excitement. "Fai, Fai get up!"

Fai opened his eyes slowly. He had been having a good dream and wished he could fall back asleep, but something in his friend's excited tone of voice told him to stay awake. "Are we there yet?" The young wizard mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Why would I be waking you up if we weren't there." The young boy smirked. "I have to say once your crashed I had a good _quiet _ride."

Fai smirked, "Must have been pretty lonely without me to talk too." He mused, picking up Tsuki so he could go and look out the window.

"Tch, I actually like a good silence." Walking to the door the young boy leaned his head out and looked around. "Looks like the other students are starting to unload." Turning back to Fai the young boy shook his head. "Go ahead and put Tsuki back in his cage, Hahaue said that the train stewards would make sure they get to the castle."

Straightening his robes that he'd changed into before falling asleep Kurogane motioned for Fai to follow once he was done. "Lets catch up with the other first years."

Fai closed the cage door and stood up. "Okay Kuro-puu!" The blond exclaimed, following his friend out of the compartment. Once they both had exited, they found themselves among a hoard of students whom were just as eager as them to exit the train. Soon Fai found himself lost and disoriented among the many bodies of fellow young witches and wizards. Looking around, he couldn't see his friend among all the bodies. Alarmed that Kurogane might have left him behind, the blue-eyed wizard yelled, "Kuro-rin, where did you go?" As the blond scrambled to go looking for his friend, he found himself bowled over by a 7th year. The young boy fell to the floor and stayed there, unable to get up because of the mass of students hurrying to exit the train.

Unaware that Fai wasn't behind him Kurogane turned around at the blonde's frightened voice. Catching a glimpse of Fai's golden tresses before they disappeared in the tide of bodies, Kurogane growled. Pushing back against the hoard of students the red eyes young boy quickly searched for his friend before finding him collapsed on the ground.

As a taller student roughly pushed past Kurogane, the young man sent a glare toward the other. "Watch where the fuck your going!" Turning his gaze away from his senior Kurogane stretched out a hand to help Fai up. "I can't leave you for a second can I?" He growled. Clasping his fingers firmly around the other's wrist Kurogane roughly pulled Fai up.

Fai giggled, embarrassed, "Apparently not." The blond looked around to notice that they were the only ones left on the train. "Kuro-jolie, we should get going. We're the only ones left." Nodding roughly Kurogane pulled Fai after him before releasing his hand. "Think you can walk by yourself?" He teased gently as he looked at his best friend. "We just got here so you can't be getting hurt and miss out on the sorting ceremony."

With hurried steps Kurogane followed a loud booming voice. "First Years! All First Years this way!"

Hurrying to catch up with Kurogane, Fai couldn't help but notice an extremely large man towering over the rest of the first years, whom looked tiny compared to him. "Come on, follow me!" The man instructed, signaling the first years to follow. "Any more first years? Mind your step now! First years this way!" It was extremely dark out and the only guidance Fai had was the orange light of the lamp. Grabbing Kurogane's hand, Fai whispered, "Don't let go."

Resisting the urge to yank his hand out of Fai's, Kurogane nodded grudgingly. Yet despite his outward appearance of annoyance the young boy gently squeezed his friend's hand in reassurance. Following the towering man who even made his Chichiue look small, Kurogane's eyes took in the sight of a massive lake. Numerous boats, all floating at the water's edge waited for the young students as the tall man continued to speak. Not bothering to pay attention, Kurogane's hand tightened on Fai's unconsciously.

Fai was amazed at the sight of the lake and boats, but what really impressed him was the huge castle perched on a mountain, it's windows aglow with the lights coming from within it. "Wow," Fai breathed, amazed at the sight. _Hogwarts is _so _much bigger than the castle at home!_ Fai's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the man's voice. "No more than four to a boat!"

As the students started to file into the boats, Kurogane quickly tugged Fai to a boat that currently had two students inside. Pushing the blond into the boat first so that he'd be in the middle, Kurogane took the seat at the edge. _He can't fall into the water while in the middle can he? _The young boy worried.

"Kuro, you didn't have to push." Fai said, sitting down. Sparing his friend a look Kurogane smirked. "Sure, then how would I have gotten you in the boat in the first place." Resisting the urge to laugh Kurogane continued. "Hell, Hahaue had to hug you just to get you on the train."

Inching toward Fai the young boy looked over the edge of the boat. "Its so black..."

Fai turned around to look at the water below. As if deep in a trance, Fai murmured. "It looks like...Ink." Leaning over the edge, the young wizard continued, "I wonder if it's cold." Fai leaned even further out, tipping the boat a bit under his weight. He tried to touch the water with his hand but instead he had leaned too far over the edge and now found himself falling towards the murky waters below.

Cursing quite loudly, enough so that students from other boats turned to look, Kurogane quickly reached out to grab at Fai's robes. "What the hell are you doing baka?" Shaking his head the red-eyed boy seethed. "Just like Hahaue, I can put you in a spot where danger is least likely to happen and what do you do? You go looking for it!" Pulling Fai back into the boat rather roughly, Kurogane glared at him through the darkness. "Be a good moron and just _sit _there."

Looking down, Fai mumbled, "All I wanted to do was see if it was cold..." Still shaking his head Kurogane relented. "I would think its cold," he said softly. "... just be careful okay? I just got here and I don't want to have to continue on without you okay?" Turning away he mumbled. "It'd be wrong if you weren't here so be good and just listen to me."

With surprising speed the boats neared a set of medium sized docks. One by one the boats stopped by the wooden docks and as the students unloaded a teacher lead them up and through the dungeons. "Well then... guess its time to see what House we'll be in."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Pr. McGonagall removed the hat from the young girls head and let the child sit at the Gryffindor table before calling out, "Flourite, Fai!"

The blond smiled weakly at his friend. "I guess it's my turn," Fai muttered before walking towards the stool. He looked up at the hat nervously; he wondered what house he was going to be sorted into. The young wizard sat down hesitantly and averted his eyes downward, not able to look at the crowd before him. For if he did, he probably would've ran behind Kurogane to escape everyone's gaze.

Feeling a swell of nervousness as Fai's name was called Kurogane clenched his hands at his side. Watching his friend sit down, Kurogane could only imagine what Fai was thinking as he sat in front of everyone's eyes; waiting on his house to be called.

Feeling the hat settle on his head, Fai thought it felt like hours before his house was called, despite the fact that, in reality, it had only been seconds. With his little heart pounding, the Sorting Hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" As the hat was lifted off his head, Fai looked despairingly at Kurogane. For some reason, he felt like his friend wouldn't be in the same house as him.

The Slytherin table cheered as Fai walked towards them. He found a spot that was relatively empty and sat down. Suddenly he felt lonely without his black-haired friend by his side. Feeling a crushing sense of loss as Fai settled himself down at the table, Kurogane turned his red eyes toward the front of the room where yet another student had been called.

Finally, after what seemed like forever the teacher called his name. "Suwa, Kurogane!" Stomach clenching in pain, the young boy made his way up to the front. Meeting the eyes of the teacher, Kurogane sat down upon the stool and tried not to jump as the hat began to talk once upon his head. "Loyalty... I see an incredible amount of this in you. Strength as well, a warrior is what you are." As the hat continued to speak aloud, muttering just loud enough for everyone to hear it perked up. "Hufflepuff!"

Opening his eyes after they had squeezed shut Kurogane finally relaxed his suddenly tense body. _Hufflepuff..._ It was a similar house that his Hahaue had been in, valuing courage but more so the sense of hard work and loyalty above the rest. Getting to his feet, if a bit shakily, Kurogane made his way toward his new house table while his fellow House mate's cheered. Red eyes instinctively looked for Fai, and upon meeting those deep blue orbs Kurogane felt a sense of calm. As it turned out... he wasn't that far from Fai as he had expected to be.

As the last student sat down, Pr. McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and the stool. Once she was finished, a man with long black hair and round glasses stood up at the table located at the front of the room. Draped in a black and purple robe, the man introduced himself, "Welcome! My name is Clow Reed and I'll be your Headmaster this year. I only have a few words to say to you: Let the feast begin!"

As the Welcoming Feast came to a close Kurogane stood up with the rest of his house. In the jumbling chaos of students the young Hufflepuff student couldn't find Fai. A wave of nervousness entered his stomach but as the Slytherin house slowly left his line of sight, Kurogane could only hope that Fai could hold his own.

Jostled by a fellow house mate Kurogane turned to apologize to the older student as they did the same. "Its a bit scary isn't it?" She asked quietly amid the chaos. Nodding as he was still unable to speak Kurogane continued to walk beside her as they made their way to the dorms. "You'll get used to it and you'll see your friend at classes tomorrow." Giving a knowing smile the older girl waved lightly. "Have fun!" Breaking away from Kurogane the girl merged into the crowed.

_Is it that easy to tell I'm uneasy? _Following the tide of the other first years, Kurogane quickly came to his Dorms passage way. Once the prefect had tapped out the correct pattern on the correct barrel, the students slowly filed in. Gazing around his new common room Kurogane was surprised at its homeliness. Despite being in the dungeons, the common area was soothing. Large arm chairs, none matching however, filed the open space in the center. Placed at the far front a large fire place was gently crackling as its embers grew low. Looking toward the left, the young wizard saw an assortment of more barrels. Curious as to where they lead the red eyed boy was quickly stopped by a female student. "Over there," she pointed with a teasing grin. "These lead to the girls dorm."

Blushing madly, Kurogane nodded before correcting his direction and entering the boys dormitory. Settled on the first floor, Kurogane's bed was farthest from the door at the very end of the wall. A four poster bed with yellow gold and black tapestry covered the gleaming wood as same colored bedding covered the mattress.

Settled in front of his bed was Kurogane's trunk and Tawny. Hooting quietly as the bird saw her owner, Tawny roughly flapped her wings as if she wanted to get out. Smiling at the bird, Kurogane quickly moved toward her to let Tawny out. As soon as the owl was out, Tawny stretched out her wings; more then content to have Kurogane hold her. Gently smoothing down her chest feathers Kurogane set her on top of headboard of his bed.

"So this is home now..." Muttering to himself the young wizard flopped onto his bed, his mind drifting to Fai and how his blond haired friend was doing.

Fai entered the Slytherin Common room feeling more alone than ever; the look of the room wasn't helping either with his sense of loneliness, for it resembled that of a dungeon and was extremely spacious, giving the room an empty feeling. Artificial green lights lit it, revealing fireplace nestled at the very end of the room, and above lay a carving of a snake, the symbol of the Slytherin house. Illuminated by the light of the fire, the carving looked eerie and menacing. Fai made a note of not to look at before sleeping, for it would surely give him nightmares. Beside the the fireplace were two couches, one a dark green and the other, black. Both of them were made of leather, but despite that, looked very comfy. Dark wooden cupboards lined the walls as did an assortment of skulls, adding to the dungeon look. Windows all across the wall revealed the common room to be under the lake.

Sighing, Fai started towards the location of the boy's dormitory. As he neared the dorms, he heard many first-year Slytherin's whisper about how grand the atmosphere was in the Common Room, but to him it seemed cold and slightly unwelcoming, as if he didn't belong there. _But I do belong here...Now that I'm a Slytherin._ Wishing that he could run away like he had so many times when something seemed to hard to handle mentally, Fai reached out and grasped the dull grey skull doorknob.

The young wizard opened the door to find his trunk and Tsuki on a bed located in the farthest corner of the room. Walking towards it, he avoided looking at other Slytherin's whom had found their own trunks. Once he was at his four-poster bed, he sat down, not even bothering with unpacking. Knowing he was going to miss being able to jump into Kurogane's bed just to annoy him, he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. _At least Kuro-puu and I have classes together._

Tsuki looked up at his master and clawed at his leg. Fai opened his eyes and cuddled close to the small white kitten. "Oh Tsuki, it looks like it's just you and me." He smiled regretfully and closed his eyes. Still in his robes, he allowed himself to be lulled asleep by the sound of swishing water that was all around him.

Waking him bright and early, Tawny was still perched upon the headboard of Kurogane's bed. Growling teasingly at his his owl, the young boy sluggishly got out of bed. "Alright I'm up Hahau-" Pausing in mid sentence, Kurogane frowned. _I'm at school... _Looking around him most of the other 1st years were still fast asleep in bed. Sending a second look at his bird Kurogane sighed. "Really? You'd wake me up this early when everyone else is still asleep?"

Crawling out of bed, Kurogane slowly pulled his robes for the day out of his trunk and set them down on the bed. Gathering up everything he'd need for his bath that morning the young man shuffled down the large room's hall and into the Hufflepuff's bathroom.

Showering as quick as he could so that none of the other students barged in on him, Kurogane rinsed off before stepping out to grab his towel. Running the fluffy cloth over his hair before he dried the rest of his body the young boy was in and out of the shower as the rest of the students began to wake up. Getting dressed while his house mates showered, Kurogane hastened out of the door even as he was throwing on his robe.

Juggling books in his hand as he tried to neatly place them into his bag at the same time, Kurogane skidded to a stop before the Great Hall. Spotting his blond haired friend Kurogane called out, "Fai? Your up already?"

"Of course!" Fai called back, running towards his friend. "You're just slow, Kuro-rin. Half of my house is already up." Fai motioned towards the students in green and black robes sitting at the table. "Maybe you should've brought an alarm clock."

Smirking Kurogane just looked at his friend. "Naw, I got Tawny." Narrowing his eyes at his friend Kurogane began to walk into the hall even as food was being placed out. "So how did it go last night?" He asked softly.

"I was fine! Fell right asleep as I got to my bed." Fai exclaimed. "I even forgot to change out of my robes. Besides, I had Tsuki to keep my company." He smiled at his friend. Taking in the sight of Fai, Kurogane didn't doubt that the blond had fallen asleep as such. Giving a light shake of his head, Kurogane sat down at his House's table and motioned for Fai to join him.

"Lets eat before everyone else crowds the place." Grabbing a plate, the young boy set to work filling it up with various types of food.

Fai sat down, relieved that he could eat with his friend. Taking a plate, he looked at the food laid out and selected enough to fill half of his plate and started eating. He quickly took a few bites of his eggs before asking, "So, how was your first night in the Hufflepuff Common Room?"

Shrugging as per his usual reply, Kurogane swallowed his bite of food. "Not bad, the place is pretty cool really." Smirking at his friend as he turned to face him, fork suspended in the air by his hand, Kurogane continued. "Its down in the basements so its pretty chilly in the morning."

Fai's smile became smaller and in his blue eyes there was a touch of sadness. For a moment, the blond thought tears would leak out of his eyes, but he pulled himself together and managed to hold back the residual feelings of loneliness. "The Slytherin Common Room is always cold." He murmured, taking another bite of his food.

Hearing a small tremor in his voice Kurogane snapped his eyes to Fai. "Cold huh?" His voice trailed off for a moment as Kurogane looked at his friend. "And its not like you can sneak into my bed anymore..." Dropping his fork the young boy turned to face Fai. "How about after class we go check out the school yard? I know we have a few hours before lights out so we should have plenty of time to explore then." Hoping that his voice sounded cheerful Kurogane desperately thought of something that would make his blond friend feel at least a little better.

"I would like that," Fai said, finishing up the last bits of his food. Deciding that he had mistakenly let Kurogane know too much about how he felt, the blond plastered a fake smile on his face so that Kurogane couldn't exploit the crack in his "mask" any further. "Well Kuro-rin, are you going to take all day finishing your breakfast or are you ready to head off to class?"

Giving a small smile at Fai's teasing, Kurogane was happy that the blond could at least still do that. Nodding his head as he placed one last bite of food in his mouth the young boy stood up from the table. Tilting his head at the flood of students that were now coming into the hall, Kurogane sighed. "We still have a while before class..."

Pausing to let a female student to pass by him Kurogane quickened his pace so that the two of them could be early to their first class. "So...potions. I don't see this going very well." He joked quietly to Fai.

"I don't know...It would just be like Kuro to accidentally put the wrong ingredient in." Fai mused, thinking back on the cake Fai and Kurogane had made for Shinasuki's birthday and how bad it tasted. Glowering at his friend, Kurogane knew it was just like Fai to mention something he hadn't been able to do very well. "I could say the same about you, with your sweet tooth you put in too much sugar."

"Aww but Kuro-puu, 1 ½ cups of sugar didn't seem enough at the time!" He exclaimed, looking at Kurogane and feigning a look of embarrassment. "So you put in a whole bag?" Kurogane asked pointedly.

"Of course! Half a bag didn't seem enough so a whole one seemed the most logical option!" Fai declared loudly, causing a few ghosts passing by them to stare. "Besides, mère said it tasted delicious!" The young boy put a smug look on his face when he remembered her saying that the cake tasted amazing. "That was the only thing that mattered, right? We only made it so that we could see her smile. She smiled, didn't she?" Fai's eyes became soft as he remembered how accomplished it made him feel when he saw her smile. "This may sound selfish of me but I want to feel like I did on the day we made mère smile...I want to feel that way when I manage to make père smile..." He trailed off, realizing he might never make his father smile now that he was a wizard.

The blond shook his head, trying to drive out the sad memories that were starting to cloud his mind. "Come on Kuro, let's hurry up and get to the dungeon! By now there isn't going to be any seats left!" He exclaimed, taking off towards the dungeon in a run so that Kurogane couldn't see the sorrow present in his eyes once again. _Père...He'll come to accept me, I know he will!_

Following after Fai at a more reasonable pace, Kurogane still managed to make it to class with time to spare. Searching for the blond among the other students, Kurogane sat down at a desk toward the back with a sigh. _First day of class... _Keeping his eyes peeled to the front the young boy almost cringed as the teacher walked in.

Dressed in all black Pr. Snape was just a little bit more then intimidating even to the red eyed young boy. Cloak sweeping behind him as he walked the adult walked with an air of authority that would be hard to match.

Fai poked his head through the classroom door. Now that he had regained his composure, he was ready to rejoin with his black-haired friend. Fai, noticing Pr. Snape had his back towards him, quickly sneaked in and quietly took his seat next to Kurogane. "Hey Kuro, did you miss me?"

Scowling at his friend for being late to the very first class, Kurogane nodded. "Be quiet now though, he's starting." Having already placed his book, quill and spare pieces of parchment down on the table Kurogane looked the image of a star student, however the bored look upon his face gave away his dislike of the class already.

Fai, on the other hand, had none of his things out and, realizing as he looked for them in his bag, that he had forgotten them all in his trunk that morning in his haste. _I guess that's what I get for not unpacking my trunk last night._ Fai thought bitterly. Looking at his friends supplies, the blue-eyed wizard whispered, "Kurgy, do you have any extra parchment and a quill? It seems I forgot them in my trunk." Then, just because Fai knew it would annoy his friend if he asked a ridiculous question, added, "And a spare book?"

Looking at his friend as if he'd just seen a ghost Kurogane deadpanned. "Of course I have a spare book, you baka. Its right in my bag." Sighing at his friend as he leaned down to grab a quill and parchment, the young boy handed them over. "We'll just have to make do with my book, but don't look to me to defend you when Snape gets mad."

"Don't worry, when he sees my cute smile he could never give me detention!" Fai whispered, turning to look at the front of the class where Pr. Snape was writing something on the board.

As the class stood up to leave Pr. Snape reminded them that they had a five page essay on what the best way to cure poison was the next day. "I can't believe he gave us an essay and me a week's detention just because I forgot my stuff..." Fai grumbled, looking embarrassed and a bit annoyed. Not in the slightest surprised Kurogane shrugged. "It'll teach you to be prepared now won't it?" Stuffing his books and notes into his bag the red-eyed boy was surprised at the class. "I don't think it went that bad, at least he allowed you to use my book and he wasn't that much of an ass about it." Smirking at his friend for good measure Kurogane climbed the stairs that lead out of the dungeon. "What's next?" Looking at his schedule, Kurogane groaned. "Charms... great. I already know I'm not gunna like this one."

"Oh lighten up Kuro! I'm sure Charms is going to be great!" Fai said, amused at Kurogane's apparent disliking for the subject. As Fai followed Kurogane up the stairs he suddenly halted, remembering something. "Oh yeah, I forgot everything in my trunk! I'll be right back Kuro-chiot!" With that he took off down the stairs, accidentally bumping into a couple of other students on the way down in his haste.

Giving his friend a wave after promising to save a seat, Kurogane made his way toward the next class. Secretly betting himself that Fai would again be late to the class the youth wondered just how long it would take the other to get used to such a strict school life. Unlike his friend Kurogane was careful as he waded through the tide of students, easily side stepping past a group of giggling 4th years as they followed some guy. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, the raven haired young boy slide into class with more then enough time to spare.

_Damn, I'm going to be late_, Fai cursed, quickly closing the trunk and dashed out of the dorm. _Can't afford to get detention again._ Fai's footfalls seemed to echo in the empty Common Room as he ran towards the corridor that would take him to the exit. Soon he entered the corridor, which was short, and dashed for the exit.

Soon he came to the exit of the Slytherin Common Room and threw it open. The blond ignored the protests and yells of students as he pushed by them up the stairs. Soon he came to the marble staircase. Alarmed, Fai realized that he didn't really know which floor Charms was on. Taking out his list schedule, Fai skimmed through it until he saw "Charms" and looked across for which floor it was on. "It's on the third? Shit, I'll never make it in time." Thinking for a second, Fai came up with a shortcut that was both stupid and dangerous.

As he ran up the stairs, Fai kept a look out for a moving staircase that he could attempt to jump onto. Soon he spotted one and, satisfied that it was close enough, stepped onto the railing of his current staircase and jumped the next one.

The blond landed agilely, though his left foot had almost slipped off of the stair he had landed on, and ran up the staircase. Noting that he needed to jump one more staircase in order to make it in time, he spotted one and jumped. Unfortunately, he miscalculated the distance and found himself hanging off of it. _No, damn it._ Fai looked down just as he felt his fingers slipping. Trying to pull himself up, he suddenly realized that jumping from staircase to staircase had been an idiotic idea. Berating himself for it, he managed to pull himself up onto the staircase, where he rolled onto his back, completely exhausted. _Not trying that ever again_, Fai thought, sitting up. Standing up quickly, he dashed up the stairs, into the 3rd floor corridor and into the Charms classroom.

Noting that Pr. Flitwick was not yet in the classroom, Fai looked for the black hair of his friend. Letting his eyes drift, he found him in the third row. Quickly he ran over to him and sat down, panting. "I...Made it...Kuro." He gasped, reaching into his bag to grab his textbook and wand. "I almost died in the process but I made it," He said offhandedly.

Raising his brows Kurogane just shook his head. "What did you do? Jump off the moving staircases?" Laughing lightly at his own joke the young man turned from his friend to face the front.

"Yes, I did jump the moving staircases..." Fai answered, embarrassed. "The first one I stuck the landing perfectly! But I panicked when I realized that I didn't have much time left to get to class, so I misjudged the distance of the second and found myself dangling off the edge of it." Mentally preparing himself for the scolding that his friend would surely give him, he averted his eyes downward.

"At least you learned your lesson," Kurogane muttered. Still surprised that Fai had admitted to his stupidity, he figured that the blond wouldn't try it again. Thinking better of his soft voice the young boy quickly leaned over to hit Fai over the head. "That's for being a baka and worrying me."

Surprised that he had gotten off so lightly, Fai smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't yell at me Kuro-rin. Really, I thought you'd..." He trailed off as a relatively short man walked up to the end of the classroom and climbed onto a stack of books. "Alright class, my name is Pr. Flitwick. Today I'll be teaching you "_Wingardium Leviosa"_ or commonly known as "The Hover Charm". But first, roll call!" As he went down the list of names, Fai leaned towards Kurogane and whispered, "Do you think Pr. Flitwick is part goblin?"

Snickering a bit Kurogane shook his head before whispering back. "No I think he's just short." Straightening up as his name was called Kurogane raised his hand instead of calling out only to have the short Professor call his name again. "Here..." He said grudgingly. Slinking back down into his seat the young boy sighed.

Once every students name had been called, Pr. Flitwick stated, "Alright. As I have stated before, today we are going to learn the "_Wingardium Leviosa_" charm, or more commonly known as "The Hover Charm". Now please, if you will, take out your wands and your textbooks and turn to page 20." As Fai took out his wand and textbook, a sense of excitement stole over him that not had been present during Potions class. He had a feeling that "Charms" would quickly become his favorite, if not best, class he would have to take at Hogwarts.

**Authors' Notes:**

_Hahaue- Kurogane's Mother_

_Chichiue- Kurogane's Father_

_Pere- Fai's Father_

_Mere- Fai sometimes calls Kurogane's Mother._

**French Nick Names that Fai uses.**

_Jolie- pretty_

_beau- beautiful_

_chiot- puppy_

_vil-mean/meanie_


	4. Chapter 4

****_Well here's chapter Four! Please excuse any mistakes that are made as these are all **raw **chapters. I'm still looking for a beta... or well I **should **be looking for one but because its a haitus story... well I'm sure ya know how difficult that can be. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Roughly 1 month since Chapter 3**

Fai and Kurogane stood in the courtyard practicing spells they had learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts class that day. Kurogane was doing pretty well with the spells, but Fai seemed to have trouble with them. Especially the Disarming Spell, which he and his red-eyed friend were practicing at that moment.

"Kuro, this is hard! Can't we take a break for a few minutes?" Fai moaned, his wand flying out of his hand yet again. Scrambling to find his wand, Fai secretly wondered why he had such a hard time with Defense Against the Dark Arts and the spells corresponding to the class. _Maybe it's because I'm used to running away when something gets too difficult for me to handle._

A well deserved smirk was in place on Kurogane's mouth, having successfully disarmed his blond haired friend multiple times he'd gotten used to the expelliarmus spell and then some. Shaking his head at Fai's unhappy face Kurogane wondered why he couldn't do such a simple spell. "You need to be more firm..." Racking his brain for a good way to describe the fighting spell style the raven haired young man continued. "Try to be confident when you say your spell." Having no other way to explain it to the other, Kurogane sat down under one of the many trees in the court yard.

"How about you help me with that charms spell?" He asked suddenly. Just as his parents had always said the two of them were truly Yin and Yang. Fai, who wasn't good at fighting spells was actually really quick about getting used to the charms that Kurogane couldn't seem to grasp.

The blond nodded as he picked up his wand. "Alright Kuro-rin!" Turning around, the blue-eyed wizard smirked. Knowing that his friend had trouble with Charms in general, he figured it would be fun showing off his ability when it comes to the subject to Kurogane. "Let's try the Hover Charm again!" Fai exclaimed, purposefully picking the charm that Kurogane seemed to have trouble the most with.

Surveying the area, Fai looked for something they could use to levitate in the air. Finding nothing, the blue-eyed wizard wondered if it would be a good idea using the charm on each other. "Hey Kuro-puu, how about we use the Hover Charm on each other? It would be fun to levitate in the air!"

Kurogane's face seemed to freeze for a moment as he contemplated on how to respond. The first idea was to simply call the blond a baka and ignore his request, but after being around Fai for so many years one would pick up on his devilish ideas. So instead the red-eyed young boy smirked. "Alright," getting to his feet in a rather hasty way Kurogane nodded. "Only way I'll do it is if I can try it on you first." His smile growing into that of pure evilness, Kurogane advanced toward Fai. "And no wussing out!"

Fai smiled charmingly. "Of course!" And, ignoring his friend's "request" of getting to go first, he added, "I get to go first though!" Pointing his wand at Kurogane, the young wizard moved his wand the way they were taught to while saying, "Wingardium Leviosa." Still smiling, Fai watched as his raven-haired friend rose into the air with ease. "Scared Kuro?" Fai inquired, a goofy smile still on his face.

Face twitching in anger Kurogane snapped, "I said I was going first you moron!" Looking down the young boy felt a twinge of unease as his feet dangled only a few feet in the air. Trying to calm his racing heart and look unfazed at the same time the young man thought about quickly ending Fai's spell simply by disarming him.

As the idea rolled though his head, Kurogane's smirk came right back into place as he moved his wand with a confidant wave. "Expelliarmus!" Watching as Fai's wand was jerked from his hand, Kurogane neatly hit the ground and rolled to break his fall. "Ha! How was that?"

"Aw Kuro-vil, you're no fun." Fai pouted, picking up his wand once more. Deciding that trying to disarm his friend would be a good comeback, Fai turned around and yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Unfortunately, the spell backfired instead and sent his own wand flying. Looking despairingly in the direction it flew, the blond moaned, "Not again!"

Laughing at his friend, Kurogane followed Fai's example of using a bad spell and roughly swished his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." Speaking the spell with a calm and steady voice the young boy was irritated to see nothing happen. Shaking his wand rather heavily Kurogane growled at it. "Come on, work already! You'll spit out an attack spell but not this?"

Grinning and trying hold back his laugh, Fai found his wand in a bush and grabbed it. "Kuro, you're too rough. You need to be more..." Looking for the right word, the blond couldn't hold back his laugh anymore as he noticed Kurogane waving his wand around gruffly and quite comically. "...You need to be more _delicate_, which is clearly something _you aren't_."

Shooting a glare at his friend Kurogane huffed. "I'm not _delicate_," he spat the word out as if it were poison. "I've been trained to **fight** not waist my time with this flashy crap." Flopping down on the grass with an irritated look the young boy turned to look across the lawn before mumbling to himself. "And its only the first year, to think I have six more years of this crap."

Flouncing over to where his friend sat, the blond gracefully sat down next to his friend. Crossing his legs, Fai leaned forward and put his chin on the palms of his hands while propping his elbows on his knees for support. As he tucked a loose hair that found it's way in front of Fai's ice-blue eye, the young wizard turned to look at his friend with a bemused smile on his face, "Well I'm not trained to be a warrior, as you know. Truthfully, I'm used to dodging or running away when something gets too difficult. Maybe that's why I'm terrible at offensive magic."

Shrugging his shoulders out of his school robes Kurogane gave a light hum. "I can see that," turning his red eyes toward Fai's own blue he was, as always, amazed by how blue they were. "Your too much of a wimp to face the attack head on and I have to save you all the time." Turning his head away in a cocky manor the young boy smirked proudly. "But then again I guess that I don't mind having to save you, just goes to show how truly awesome I am."

Finding being idle a pain, the young boy gently turned his wand in his fingers. "All I want is strength, if I can be strong then no one I care about will be harmed." Allowing his eyes to lower to the lush grass upon which they sat Kurogane's voice dropped to a low tone. "I've watched Chichiue protect Hahaue and I know that some day it will be my turn to do that, and for me to be strong enough to help him I have to study as much aggressive magic as I can."

Realizing his subject of choice was such a dark one, Kurogane quickly changed the subject before the blond found something to berate himself about over it. "Hell I think that after a while I'll even be good at that charm if I keep trying," giving a light shrug of his shoulders Kurogane sighed. "Its all about the hard work..."

Despite the fact that the temperature out was warm, a cool breeze seemed to find its way into the courtyard and lightly blew at the two boys' backs. As Fai's hair gently shifted in the breeze, he found himself shivering from the cool wind. Swiftly standing up, Fai turned to look down at his friend and said, "Hey Kuro, I'm getting cold. I'm going to go inside. You coming?"

Spacing out for the briefest of seconds after he's spoken so much, Kurogane nodded; red eyes deep in thought. Getting to his feet much slower then his friend, the taller boy gathered up his school bag and walked after Fai as the other headed toward the castle.

Just as they walked through the massive front doors, Kurogane's stomach announced itself loudly. "Eh.. guess I'm hungry after all that practice." Grinning sheepishly Kurogane shifted his weight. "Hey, I'm going to go put my stuff up then take a shower. I'll meet you down here for dinner once the crowd thins out, ok?"

Glancing back at his friend, Fai nodded. "Okay Kuro! I'll meet you down in the Great Hall when your done! Just don't take all day."

Fai entered the Great Hall to see many students still eating. His ice-blue eyes skimming the students and tables around him, the blond could not find Kurogane in the mass of students. _Guess Kuro's not down here yet. I'll just go and wait for him outside the Hufflepuff House entrance then!_ Dashing out the entrance to the Great Hall, Fai couldn't help but turn his thoughts back onto his and Kurogane's conversation and the dark turn it had taken. Though he hadn't let it show through at the time, the young boy had been secretly bothered by the subject. _I've always been protected...Haven't I? Kuro, Yuui...Even père sheltered and protected me from the harshness of the world._ Realizing he was letting himself be taken in by his dark thoughts, Fai pushed them away and tried to think of something happy. Soon, after failing at imagining himself getting good at offensive spells, the young wizard's imagination gave him an image of Kurogane trying the Hover Charm another go on a rock and had made himself levitate instead.

Easily sliding to a halt, Fai couldn't help but smirk and had to bite back a laugh as his friend came into view. Shaking the rest of the water from his black spikes, Kurogane sauntered up the last flight of stairs that lead from his common room. A small boyish grin turned up the boy's lips as Kurogane saw Fai panting before him. "Couldn't wait to see me huh?"

"Since you were so slow, I got bored waiting and came down to get your Kuro-rin!" Fai grinned, turning around gracefully in the direction of the Great Hall. "Come on Kuro, I'm hungry. You took so long that dinner's almost over with!" Nodding along with Fai, Kurogane just gave him a knowing look and began walking to dinner. Thankful that his house wasn't too far from the Great Hall, Kurogane kept an easy pace just to annoy the blond about his 'slowness'.

Though Fai did complain about the speed Kurogane was walking at, the young blond couldn't help but grin as he walked with his friend. He felt at peace, for what could be more serene than enjoying the company of a friend? "I wish it could always be like this." Fai mused, lost in thought. "Then it could always be this fun. I could always tease Kuro-beau and there would be no problems or care in the world." Turning towards his friend, a thoughtful expression came over the young wizard's face as he inquired, "Don't you agree Kuro?"

Giving a light shrug as he sensed the depth of Fai's question Kurogane pondered for a moment. "I like peace and all," he cast a look to Fai. "Seeing how I don't get much with you around but hardships are how you grow." Turning to face where he was walking once more, Kurogane continued. "I like the challenges that life throws my way, I grow just a little bit more toward my goal of protecting the ones I love."

Fai, realizing the conversation was heading to a point where he would end up exposing his hidden feeling towards the subject, decided to change it. "Hey Kuro, after we eat do you think we could maybe practice some more spells? It would be fun watching you levitate in the air again."

Shooting a glare toward the blond Kurogane walked through the doors to the Great Hall. "Tch, fine we can practice some more after dinner."

Fai sat in the Slytherin Common Room on the black leather sofa. A quill in his hand and a piece of parchment full of messy handwriting, he read the letter once more and, finding a mistake, put a strike through the word and replaced it with the correct one. Satisfied that his letter was at least presentable, despite being messy, he signed it with his graceful signature and set the quill down. _Perfect. Now it's ready to be sent to mère!_ Quickly standing up and stashing the letter hastily in the pocket of his school robes, Fai hurried out of the Common Room and into the dungeon, where he had told Kurogane to meet him with Tawny an hour after dinner.

Looking around the empty dungeon, it wasn't hard to spot his friend and his big Australian Owl sitting on his shoulder. "Hey Kuro!" Fai greeted, waltzing up to his friend. "Thanks for letting me borrow Tawny!"Gently running his fingers over the birds plumage, Kurogane nodded. In his hand was a second letter that he himself had written out before coming to meet his friend. "I was sending a letter to Hahaue anyway, you know she likes weekly updates." A light blush crept up on the boys tanned cheeks as he spoke about his mother's need to be kept informed. Tawny, knowing she was about to go on a long flight, billowed her large wings against Kurogane's forearm. "Ouch, easy already Tawn, I know you haven't been out in a while but those wings do hurt!" Scolding is beloved bird gently, Kurogane smoothed out his painful expression as the bird hooted softly as if in apology.

Smiling, Fai took the now crumpled letter out of his pocket and handed it to Kurogane. Soon as the letter was out of his hand, Fai looked smirked slyly at Kurogane and said, "Kuro, didn't you tell me you would tell mère that you weren't going to send her weekly letters anymore? Or are you too much of a _mama's boy_ to do so?"

"Tch, I'm not going to have a howler sent to me by Hahaue." He blushed lividly. "Besides she keeps going on about being lonely now that your not there to bug her."

Rolling his eyes, Fai exclaimed, "Hmm...Maybe I should start sending her weekly letters to so she won't be lonely anymore! Or would you be too jealous since I'd get all the attention from mère?" Raising his brow as if he was uneffected Kurogane mentally scowled. "Just give me your letter so that Tawny can take it!" Barking roughly at Fai, Kurogane took the letter in a huff before sharply turning on his heels. Banking her wings backward to stay upright upon his arm, Tawny gave a shrill hoot at her owner. Mumbling an apology to his bird the raven haired boy continued walking up the steps to the great hall.

Exactly one week later, Kurogane was astonished to see Tawny flying in through the dorm windows carring a large package. Dropping the object down on his bed with a rather tired hoot, the owl slowly landed upon the foot of Kurogane's bed before settling down to clean her feathers. Raising a brow at his bird, the red-eyed young boy set to work unwrapping the object Tawny had flown in.

After removing all the paper, Kurogane's mouth dropped open ever so slightly. _Hahaue's staff? _As a certain blond haired baka popped into the boy's mind, Kurogane quickly rose from the bed in hot pursuit of his friend. Having been at the castle for almost three months now, Kurogane knew of all the shortcuts between the Slytherin dorm and his own. Taking them in an effort to cut back the time it would be needed to reach Fai's dorm before he missed him at lights out, Kurogane slide to a halt before Slytherin's dorm entrance.

Exiting his dorm to go and ask Kurogane if a reply to his letter came for the fifth time that week, the blond was surprised to find his raven-haired friend at the entrance to his dorm. "Hey Kuro, what's up? Did mère reply back yet?" Then, noticing the staff located in Kurogane's grasp, became excited and exclaimed, "Yay, she did! She sent it! Is that the real one though? It looks real." And, upon grabbing the staff out of Kurogane's hand, Fai looked at it more closely.

The staff was a golden color, and was extremely long. Situated near the top of the staff sat a huge purple gem, and above the gem the staff extended outward. Located on both the left and right side of the top of the staff were three gold, decorative "rods" on each side. Each "rod" held two stones, on near the very edge of it and near the main body of the staff itself. And the most dazzling jewel of all lay between the two sides of the staff near the top. The jewel was much bigger than the rest, about four times as big, and looked to be made out of crystal.

Whistling at the sight, Fai observed, "This has to be the real one! Nothing fake could look this amazing! You know, mère is so thoughtful, sending the real staff here instead of a fake! It'll look great with my costume." Smiling at Kurogane, Fai inquired, "Was there anymore packages? 'Cause I asked her to send the costumes as well." Feigning a look of concern, the young blond added, "I hope she didn't forget."

Giving his friend a disgruntled look Kurogane demanded, "what costumes and why did Hahaue send you her staff?"

"The Halloween party of course! You have to wear a costume in order to be let in!" Fai exclaimed. A look of boredom crossed Kurogane's face as Fai filled him in on his latest 'evil scheme'. Wanting to have no part in the idea what so ever, the young boy turned on his heel to leave. "Well have fun with that." Kurogane muttered under his breath.

Getting in front of his friend to cut him off, Fai said, "Wait Kuro! Why don't you want to go? It'll be fun!" Looking upwards, Fai noticed two large owls, both carrying equally large packages, enter the dungeon and head straight for them "Oh, those must be the costumes." Dropping the two packages on the ground in front of the two young boys, the two owls hooted before leaving.

Staring at the package at his feet Kurogane growled as he bent down to pick it up. "I swear to Kami, Fai, if its something stupid looking I'm going to hit you across the head!" Slowly tearing into his package, Kurogane was moderately surprised to see a costume that he found relatively interesting. "Hahaue picked them out didn't she?" He asked as he pulled out a long black and red overcoat.

"Well she picked out the design of your costume, but I was the one who suggested it." Fai explained, a boasting tone entering his voice. Raising a brow at his friend Kurogane gave a quiet tch as he continued to walk. "I have homework to do and I'm sure you do too. Go grab your bag before I leave you to do it by yourself."

Smiling, Fai carefully picked up his package. As he turned to walk back towards his common room, the young wizard suddenly stopped to ask, "Kuro, you're going to the party too, right? It won't be fun going alone."

"Tch, I already told you baka! I'm not going!"

Scowling at his friend as Fai pushed the red-eyed youth into one of Hogwarts 'public' bathrooms Kurogane glared at the fabric in his hands. "I told you I don't want to dress up." Turning to face his friend with a grumpy look Kurogane didn't stop in his rant. "Hell I don't even want to _go_!" He complained.

"Aww but Kuro, mère spent so much time making that for you! You wouldn't want it to go to waste, right?" Fai teased, his eyes sparkling. "I mean, take a look at my costume! I'm surprised she was able to finish it so quickly!" Fai made a 360 degree turn, laughing as he showed off his costume.

Made out of heavy blue cotton and light white silk, the costume seemed extravagant to say the least. Long, light-blue sleeves hid under a heavy light-blue robe, the end of it laying on the ground in a light-blue pile of cotton. Engraved with a lavish design of silver colored swirls, creamy-white silk lay under layers of cotton. Sewn to the collar, edge of his robe and to the end of his sleeves; dark-blue fur seemed to bring an added luxurious touch to the outfit as a whole. Accompanied with his outfit was Lady Suwa's staff, which Fai held onto tightly.

Looking upon Kurogane's outfit that was still in his friend's hands, Fai whistled and said, "Kuro, you costume looks amazing! Not as elegant as mine but it definitely suits your gruff style."

"Gruff style huh?"

Staring down at the costume that his Hahaue had sent him, the young wizard felt a wave of annoyance at his friend. Shifting through the fabric Kurogane had to be somewhat impressed with his mother's work. Stitched together with great care was his family's signia. Composed of a long black coat, a red dragon scaling his back, Kurogane's coat would reach down to the heavy black boots. A wide collar spread out from the top of the coat, the chain hooked upon the collar would reach down to the fed bladed sword that his mother had sent. Hanging from the front of the coat, still attached to the collar was a small curled dragon emblem.

"Well come on Kuro! The party's going to start soon and I want to be there on time!" Using a fake tone of annoyance that contradicted the smile that was present on Fai's eager face, the blond quickly grabbed Kurogane's school robe from off his friend's body and threw it to the ground. "Kuro-puu, if you don't hurry I'll have to undress you myself."

Attempting to talk was useless as Kurogane began to stutter the moment Fai advanced toward him with that mischievous look in his eyes before stripping the red-eyed youth of his school robes. Fighting a blush that threatened to creep up his neck, Kurogane stepped away from Fai and his threats to slowly undress himself. "Fine, fine." Loosening the yellow and black tie about his neck, the young boy managed to scramble out of his shirt and belt before turning away to slide out of his pants.

With rushed motions, Kurogane pulled on the black pants that his mother had sent him, as well as a tight shirt of the same color. Shrugging his shoulders into the long coat, Kurogane put on his boots before adding the final touches to his costume. After clipping the chain onto his long bladed sword, Kurogane carefully pulled on the red band over his right arm as well as the red straps upon his boots.

Once his friend was done putting on his costume, Fai ushered his friend out of the bathroom, leaving Kurogane's robes strewn all over the bathroom floor. "You're so slow Kuro-rin." Fai said loudly in his friend's ear. "I don't have to drag you all the way there, do I Kuro-chiot?"

Giving the blond a light push to generate some distance between them Kurogane growled lightly as he bent to pick up his cloths. "I'll meet you down there, seeing how you wouldn't allow me to at least change in my dorm now I have to run these down to the common room." Bunching his cloths inside his school bag, Kurogane stomped past Fai to leave the bathroom.

Grinning happily as he watched his friend leave the bathroom, the blond quickly followed the raven-haired boy out into the corridor and headed in the opposite direction his friend had. Most of the party was being held in the Great Hall, the only thing that wasn't was the Haunted House (which the 7th years had decided to call "the Haunted Corridors" instead), which was being held at the Third Floor Corridor. At the thought of the Haunted Corridor activity, Fai shivered. He felt slightly apprehensive about it. Though he couldn't say he was afraid, the idea of a wizard version of a Haunted House was, for lack of a better word, intimidating. But once he entered the Great Hall to see many other students wearing funny or cute costumes, his apprehension left him and was replaced by pure excitement. _Now if only Kuro-rin could hurry up then we could start having some fun...Oh, Butterbeer!_

Noticing the mugs filled with butterscotch-colored liquid, Fai quickly rushed over to the table and grasped a cold glass, all thoughts of Kurogane now gone. Lifting the glass mug to his lips and letting the sweet liquid slip down his throat, some butterbeer dribbled onto his chin. Grinning sheepishly, Fai gracefully and swiftly putting down his mug and took a napkin from the table, using it to wipe off the the butterbeer from his chin. The blue-eyed wizard set down the napkin once it's usefulness was outlived and once again lifted the mug to his lips, drinking the remainder of his butterbeer in one gulp.

After several looks from his house mates, Kurogane had finally reached the great hall after returning from his dorm. Casting a look around the crowded dinning hall, the young boy gave a small sigh. _I don't even know where the baka is. _Scanning back over the crowd once more, Kurogane managed to narrow down the ideal places for Fai to hide. Weaving in and out of the groups of students, the red-eyed youth finally managed to find his way to the refreshment table, where Fai just happened to be; a small smudge of cream still on his chin.

"Figures I'd find you here." Giving a light roll of his eyes Kurogane huffed. "Now your gunna be hyped up on all that sugar." Ignoring the mugs of liquid, Kurogane opted instead to lean against the wall to the right of the table. Propping his right foot up on the stone wall, Kurogane leaned his head back while he crossed his arms. "So what are we supposed to do? If I'm going to be forced to come to this thing I want to at least do something fun!"

Fai wiped away the smudge of cream from his chin before answering, trying to figure out how to word his next sentence right. Coming to the conclusion that Kurogane would fight him on the idea either way, the blond decided to be straight-forward as he exclaimed, "The 7th years are hosting a Haunted House on the 3rd floor. Pr. McGonagall told us all about it during class, remember?" Not waiting for Kuroagne's reply, Fai continued, "She even asked the class if we were going. I asked you if you wanted to go and all you did was mumble something, so I told her we were going." Grinning goofily, the blue-eyed young wizard waited for his friend's reaction.

Weighing his options, Kurogane nodded. "I guess we can go." Lifting a hand to hide the smirk that was creeping up on his lips Kurogane said teasingly. "That is if you can withstand the horror," moving his hand away from his face the young boy wiggled his fingers in mock fear. Casting a doubtful look over his friend Kurogane pushed himself from the wall. "Speaking of which, why did you say that we'd go anyway? You've never been good with scary things." Talking as he walked, Kurogane headed out of the great hall and toward the floor that the 7th years had created their Haunted Corridor.

"Well, it sounded fun of course! Besides, I think you're the one who's going to get scared first." He replied, hiding the apprehension that had returned when Kurogane had mentioned his habit of being intimidated easily. Then, quickly putting his hand in his robe, Fai took out his Mokona doll. "I have Mokona and you to keep me company!"

Eyes bugging out at the sight of the doll, Kurogane's palm rose up to smack his brow. "The meat bun?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course! Mokona goes wherever I go! Well maybe not to classes, but I just had to bring him with me to the party." He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking back to the day he first got his doll. "Since he's a gift, I thought it was only right to bring him with me to Hogwarts and the Halloween party." Starting up the stairs that led to the third floor corridor, Fai opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "Why do you hate Mokona so much anyways?"

Opening his mouth to retort, Kurogane's words came out in a stutter. "I-I don't hate him, but I don't see why you'd bring him to the party." Speaking as if the doll were a person, Kurogane blushed lightly. "Tch, its just a meat bun, how can it be so special?"

Fai's eyes widened at his friend's question. He had never told anyone whom had given him the doll in the first place. And now of all times the doll was so important to him because he felt as if it gave him a close connection to the person whom had given it to him. Clutching Mokona closely and his eyes becoming deep round pools of sadness, Fai smiled to try and shake off the feeling of sorrow. "Père gave it to me one day when I was really young. I had been 4 then and I had been very upset that day. I don't remember why, but he gave it to me in order to cheer me up." A tear found its way into his ice-blue eyes, so he brushed it away hurriedly so that Kurogane wouldn't notice.

Instantly regretting his words, Kurogane's neck flushed. Turning to face his friend, the young boy's hand lifted with a light shake to whip away a stray tear from Fai's blue eyes. "That was uncalled for, I'm sorry." Turning his eyes away so that Fai couldn't see his expression Kurogane gave a sad smile. "I understand now why that doll is so important so I won't tease you over it again."

Reassured by Kurogane's words and wanting to change the subject, Fai said, "Hey Kuro, we're here!" It was true. Though it hadn't felt like it to the two boys, they had climbed three flights of stairs and in relatively good time and now found themselves at the entrance to the third floor. Fear suddenly casting a shadow over his mind, Fai moved his Mokona plushie to the hand he held that staff in and grabbed for Kurogane's hand.

Flinching slightly as Fai's cool fingers wrapped themselves around his own, Kurogane tightened his hold on the blond's hand in reassurance. Knowing he'd just pressed one of Fai's 'sad' buttons as he had started thinking about the subject, Kurogane wouldn't dare deny him the simple contact that the blond craved.

Straightening his back in an effort to look bigger then he was, Kurogane hoped that his posture would lend Fai a soothing effect to ease the scary atmosphere that the Haunted Corridor radiated.

Feeling relieved that Kurogane had not tried to pull away when Fai had grabbed his hand, the blond turned his head and smiled nervously at his friend. "Well Kuro, it's now or never." Pushing open the door that marked the entrance to the Haunted Corridor, the young wizard quickly walked in before he could come to regret the decision.

Upon entering the corridor, Fai noticed that it was quite dark and the intimidating atmosphere the blond had sensed outside the corridor entrance seemed to have doubled. Squeezing Kurogane's hand, Fai had hoped even the small contact would have calmed his nerves but he soon realized that this was not the case. Swallowing nervously, he focused on maintaining his smile, for what better way to distract oneself from fear than to concentrate on one thing other than the fear itself?

As Fai and Kurogane neared a mass of students whom were waiting patiently to start exploring the Haunted Corridor, the blond haired boy couldn't help but hear the story that the 7th year student in charge of the activity was telling. The tale seemed about a young former student of Hogwarts whom had entered the 3rd floor corridor in order to attend their next class. The 7th year student went on to explain how the former student had gone missing after the sound of a scream, and that their body had never been found afterwards. The 7th year also explained that her ghost seemed to haunt the corridor but, unlike all the ghosts present at Hogwarts, she seemed to be able to kill those whom were still alive.

Just as the 7th year finished telling the story, Fai felt a shiver go down his spine. Though he knew the tale couldn't possibly be real, it still had instilled a new found terror in him that had been less apparent before, or at least at a lesser extant. Gripping Kurogane's hand even tighter, the young wizard tried to forget the tale as the 7th year addressed the crowd and told them that they could start exploring the Haunted Corridor in pairs of two or three. "You ready Kuro?" Fai inquired, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

Having watched as Fai visibly paled upon hearing the sempai's words, Kurogane didn't bother holding back a grin. Each time Fai's hand tightened on his own, the young boy felt a sinister feeling of amusement flow through him at his friends stubbornness. "Fai we really don't have to do this if your that scared." Allowing a light teasing tone to enter his voice, Kurogane settled his red gaze upon his blond friend. "There's plenty of other things we can do..." his voice trailed off as he rummaged his brain for anything that Fai wouldn't be scared of at a Haunted party.

"No, really Kuro-rin, I'm fine." Plastering a weak smile on his face, Fai started walking towards the entrance to the Haunted Corridor. "I'm not scared at all, really. Let's just keep going. Besides, you still want to go right? I wouldn't want to ruin your fun just because I chickened out." Passing the 7th year whom was next to the Haunted Corridor activity, Fai noticed a drop of temperature in the air around him and, turning around to look back at the entrance that they had just passed through, found that he could see nothing but an empty corridor. "Where did the entrance go?"

Spinning on his heel, Kurogane looked behind him. Just as Fai had said the entrance to the corridor had disappeared, only a faint light was emitted from the very end of the hallway. Giving a light shrug of his shoulder, Kurogane huffed. "I guess they've got some serious spells going on in here." Taking a step forward as he pulled Fai along the young boy began to feel the temperature difference as the school hall way began to emit a dark aura.

Muttering to himself as his reflexes went on alert, Kurogane's mouth twitched in a cocky half-smirk. "They went all out huh?" Instantly his hand twitched to the long bladed sword hanging from his back, mind clicking back into the setting of a haunted house the young boy released the tension in his hand and let out a breath. "Bah, it would be bad if I killed someone... so don't scream Fai."

Nodding, Fai took a apprehensive step forward. Taking two more steps, the young blond couldn't help but scream despite Kurogane's orders when a suit of armor fell and a human skull rolled out. Though the Slytherin Common room contained skulls, none of them had been human so the skull did give him quite a scare.

Cackling as Fai let out a shrill scream right after he'd told him not to, Kurogane pushed his friend closer to the suit of armor. "Just look at it Fai!" He chuckled before leaning down to poke at the heavy metal. Forgetting about the 'haunted' halls, Kurogane instead inspected the defensive metal. "How in the hell did they fight with that?" He grumbled before standing up.

Casting a look to his timid friend Kurogane held his hand out once more. "Well lets keep going, don't want to ruin my fun right?" Kurogane asked as his eyes widened while he teased.

Fai took Kurogane's hand hesitantly, and though he couldn't summon the courage to smile, the young boy nodded at his friend's words. "Right, let's keep going then. It seems we can't turn back now anyways, since the entrance is hidden." As the two boys walked down the corridor, Fai made sure to stay only one step behind his friend so that he wouldn't have to be the first one to face anything scary that could pop up at any moment.

As they walked, the blond couldn't help but flinch or stifle a scream anytime there was a sound or a headless ghost appeared before him and Kurogane before suddenly disappearing. Each time that happened, the young blue-eyed wizard had to suppress the urge to run in the direction he and Kurogane had come from, but with each step it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. Once or twice Fai had even stopped to think about the option, but never had actually gone through with it. It wasn't until a scream resounded around them that Fai had let go of Kurogane's hand in his terror and started running in the direction he thought the entrance to the corridor was located.

Scowling at his friend as a fellow first year group rushed by them, Kurogane was bumped to the side; his eyes loosing sight of the blond. Cursing under his breath, the young boy fought the tide of students and quickly headed the way he'd come only to encounter a dead end. Muttering death threats under his breath, Kurogane felt a rising panic as he ended up walking into yet another useless path in his search for Fai.

Deciding to stop and listen for his friend, Kurogane quietly knelt down, his fingers pressed into the floor to keep his balance. Shifting aside the sounds of any near by females, Kurogane heard a faint sniffle to the left of him and decided to follow it. Rounding a corner that lead to a long path way, the red-eyed youth spotted Fai as he skidded to a halt. "Baka!" He called out, face slightly red from his panic.

Fai, whom had been sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his hands over his ears to ward off any remotely terrifying sounds, looked up at his friend's voice. Upon seeing his friend, tears spilled out of his eyes and he quickly got up before clutching Kurogane's chest. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't think i-it was going to be this scary and..." Fai hiccuped, burying his head in Kurogane's shoulder, "And when I-I heard the scream I couldn't help but run away..." Tightening his hold on Kurogane's costume, he desperately tried to think of a way to explain the reason why he had ran away.

Kneeling down beside side his friend, Kurogane felt Fai tug roughly on his front. Loosing his balance as the blond continued to pull him close, Kurogane plopped down on his rear and motioned for Fai to crawl closer. "Just shaddup." He spoke roughly while his hand gently closed over Fai's. "Haunted Houses just aren't your thing..." Spotting the white meat bun at Fai's side, Kurogane reached out to pick it up. "Besides..." he paused, eyes darting away. "You have me and the bun, right?"

From within his pocket, Kurogane's wand gave a light shake, its magic calling out to the young boy as he watched his friend cling to him. Slipping his right hand within his pocket, Kurogane's fingers wrapped themselves about the wand's handle. Pulling the wand out, the young red-eyed man gently tapped the head of the doll as he whispered a spell he'd heard his mother use quite a few times on the house's animated photos.

Fai's eyes widened as he watched Mokona seem to come to life. At first, all Mokona did was seem to stand there but, after a second or two, it noticed Fai's tears and walked up to clumsily hug Fai's side. The blond, though still surprised at the sudden life of the doll, quickly got used to it's touch and smiled warmly down at it. "Thank you Mokona," he whispered, patting it on the head. Turning his eyes towards Kurogane, Fai inquired in awe, "How did you make him come alive?"

Gapping at the doll as it moved, Kurogane shrugged. "I didn't mean for it to..." Fixating his blood-red gaze upon the now moving doll, the boy pushed the thought around in his head. "I guess... it was my wand." Recounting how Ollivander always said that wands had strange habits of producing unwanted magic while the wizard was still young, Kurogane could only assume that his own wand had read his emotions toward Fai and caused his spell to change unknowingly.

Clearing his emotions from his face and back into a calm expression Kurogane stood up, pulling Fai along with him. Whipping away at the last of Fai's tears, Kurogane gently ran his thumb over Fai's cheeks. "Just stop crying already... you're embarrassing me."

Fai, blushing slightly at his friend's gentle touch, nodded. Cautiously looking around, the blond couldn't help but notice that they were the only ones in the area. Wanting to get out of the corridor as quickly as possible before something else happened, Fai inquired, "Kuro...You do know where the exit is, right?"

Shaking his head the darker wizard sighed. "No, I had assumed we were almost there before you took off. Lets see if we can't find our way out." Stepping forward to lead the way Kurogane tightly gripped onto Fai's hand. "Just keep your eyes closed and don't open them." Giving his friend's hand a tight squeeze, something Kurogane figured he'd been doing to much as of late, the young boy pulled Fai down the hallway and toward what he thought was the exit.

Closing his eyes like Kurogane had told him to, Fai found that it wasn't as scary if he couldn't see anything. Though he did jump slightly at every noise, he didn't feel the urge to run away anymore. As they headed in the direction that they thought the exit was in, the corridor was starting to lose it's intimating and menacing atmosphere. Soon the menacing atmosphere was gone completely and, as Fai opened one ice-blue eye so that he could see where they were, saw a 7th year in front of them next to what seemed like the exit.

Not bothering to ask them if they had fun in the Haunted Corridor, the 7th year opened the door to reveal a light-filled hallway. Fai blinked as the light dazzled his eyes and, releasing Kurogane's hand, quickly exited the Haunted Corridor. Smiling, he breathed a sigh of relief, "It's so nice to be out of that corridor! Don't you agree Kuro-puu?"

Face twitching at Fai's nickname, Kurogane gave a loud 'tch' before heading down the hall. "Sure, now lets get something to eat!" Not waiting for his friend to follow, the young wizard began to head down the stairs toward the Great Hall. Imagining all the food that had been on display earlier, Kurogane rubbed his hands together in eagerness, unaware of a certain meat bun who's eyes followed him from Fai's shoulder.

Having reached the third floor stairs, Kurogane began to stomp down the stone stairs as Monoka leaped from Fai's shoulder onto the raven-haired boy's head. "Kuro-puu!" The meat bun echoed shrilly.

Fai's eyes widened when he heard Mokona use his nickname for Kurogane. "Wow, you can talk too?" Taking his eyes off of Mokona, the blond thought that he should probably thank Kurogane somehow for bringing Mokona alive and for getting him out of the Haunted Corridor, but just saying "thank you" didn't seem like it would suffice. So, with an idea forming in his mind, Fai exclaimed, "Kuro could you come here for a second?"

Turning quickly as a shadow of worriment fell over Kurogane's mind the young boy turned around expecting to see a rather flustered Fai but rather turned to see a teasing smirk upon the blond's lips. "Watcha want?" Kurogane asked slowly, he'd seen that smile upon his friends face more then once and never had he known it to be good.

"I want to thank you for getting me out of the Haunted Corridor Kuro. But since "thank you" wouldn't even describe how grateful I am..." Watching as if in slow motion, Fai leaned up on his toes to gently mess his lips against Kurogane's. Feeling the blond's cool lips against his own for the briefest of seconds, Kurogane's face blushed a vivid red as he stuttered.

"Why did you have to kiss me as a thank you!" Stumbling away from Fai in a rushed movement Kurogane's eyes shot down to the ground. "Damn French people, don't even know how to properly thank someone." Ranting on as he turned away to hide his eyes Kurogane stomped down the stairs. "A bow won't do will it? No he has to kiss me, always with the touching..."

Continuing his rant all the way down the stairs, the blushing Kurogane didn't bother to turn back and look at his friend who he assumed would be tickled pink.

Fai grinned, amused at Kurogane's obvious embarrassment. "Kuro-rin can be so shy sometimes, can't he Mokona?" Patting Mokona on the head (for the white creature had jumped back onto Fai's shoulder when the two had kissed), the blond laughed as he followed his friend down the stairs. _My first year at Hogwarts is going to be fun, isn't it?_ Smiling at the thought, Fai quickly caught up with the raven-haired boy. _Oh yes, this year is going to be quite fun indeed._

**Authors' Notes:**

_Hahaue- Kurogane's Mother_

_Chichiue- Kurogane's Father_

_Pere- Fai's Father_

_Mere- Fai sometimes calls Kurogane's Mother._

**French Nick Names that Fai uses.**

_Jolie- pretty_

_beau- beautiful_

_chiot- puppy_

_vil-mean/meanie_


End file.
